Shinobi et Kunoichi
by Alexis1995
Summary: Le chapitre 27 marque le début de la saison 2 ( crossover avec ma fanfic coup de foudre.) et l'arrivée des ennemis de l'histoire. Naruto va t il découvrir le secret de Chloé ? Qui est ce Nejax et quel lien a t il avec Tsubasa?
1. Chapter 1

je ne possède que mon oc

Chapitre 1

Nouvelle amie

Un jeune enfant blond courait dans une foret en pleine nuit, un groupe de villageois derrière lui le poursuivait et lançais des pierres

Le jeune garçon effrayer et les larmes aux yeux, il courut aussi vite que possible, il courut à perdre haleine

A bout de souffle, il fini par se cacher dans un buisson

Il pouvait entendre les villageois vociférer

"Ou est passé ce maudit gamin?!"

"je vais pas le rater ce démon"

On avait rarement vu autant de haine dans des mots

Il attendit que les villageois partent pour quitter sa cachette

"Ouf, ils sont partit" pensa l'enfant

Aussitot il fut virer de ses penser quand une main le tira de sa cachette "te voilà démon" dit une voix "Je l'ai trouvé!"

Dans la seconde qui suit plusieur villageois sont apparut et ont commencer à rosser l'enfant de coup

De loin on pouvait entendre les pleurs d'un enfant et des rires d'adultes

Le jeune blond se demandait pourquoi il était hait à ce point

"Attendez, je vais le finir" dit un homme en soulevant un gros rocher

"Laissez moi tranquile! pourquoi vous faites ça? qu'est ce que je vous ai fait bon sang?!" pleura l'enfant

"La ferme!" cria l'homme, alors qu'ils s'appretait à lancer le rocher un kunai se logea entre ses deux yeux, provoquant la panique dans le groupe de villageois

Une jeune fille est apparut devant le garçon, elle avait les cheveux violets, elle portait une combinaison noir sous une cape verte "intéréssant, voilà donc comment son traité les enfants chez vous?" demanda la jeune fille en se grattant le menton

"Ne te mele pas de ça!" cria une villageoise

"C'est un démon!" cria un autre

"Les seuls démons que je vois ici, c'est vous!" dit la fille en leur jetant un regard mauvais qui les fits trembler de peur

En proie à la folie l'un des villageois se précipita sur la fille en criant "sale garce!"

Avant que quiquonque puisse comprendre quoique ce soit la fille se tenait derrière le groupe avec la tete du villageois dans sa mains

Les adultes et le garçon regardait dans la craintes le corps sans tete tomber au sol "sale gosse!" hurla un homme

La mysterieuse shinobi les regarda avec un air déçu "vous vous attaquer à plusieurs sur un enfant et c'est moi le sale gosse?"

Les villageois ne répondirent pas

"Je ne vais pas vous regetter" dit elle en faisant des signes avec ses mains "Futon!: bourrasque tranchante!"

Les tetes des villageois se mirent à tomber les unes après les autres, puis elle se retourna pour voir le jeune garçon effrayer "je suis désoler que tu ais du assister à ça" lui dit-elle d'un air trite

Le jeune garçon brava sa peur, se leva, salua son sauveur et dit timidement "merci de m'avoir sauvé" provoquant la fille à sourire "le plaisir est pour moi...heu...quel est ton nom?" demanda la fille en se grattant la tete

"Naruto" dit le garçon

"Enchantée Naruto, moi c'est Chloé" dit-elle en souriant.

Plus loin, cacher dans un arbre un homme avec les cheveux bleu dit "tss, quels incapables, je m'occuperais de toi moi-meme maudit démon" puis il disparu dans une tornade de feuilles.


	2. Chapter 2

je ne possède que mon oc

CHAPITRE 2

Mission

"C'était incroyable! tu les as tous battut" s'écria Naruto impréssioné

Chloé le regarda avec un petit sourire, puis sentit des personnes à proximité, instanément trois Anbus se tenaient devant les deux enfants

Naruto était térrifier, il pensait qu'on venait le malmener, Chloé, elle, était calme et silencieuse. L'un des homme s'avança "Chloé-sama, le Hokage souhaite vous voir" puis il regarda vers Naruto "et lui aussi" dit-il, un ton haineux dans sa voix

"Encore une fois" murmura Naruto, Chloé mis une main sur son épaule "allons-y Naruto" dit-elle avec un sourire

Bureau du Hokage

Les deux enfants se tenaient devant la porte du bureaux, un ninja en sortit "Vous pouvez entrer" les deux jeunes ont salué et sont entrer dans le bureau ou un vieil homme les attendaient.

"Ah, Chloé, Naruto soyez les bienvenues" dit-il avec un sourire

Chloé lança un rouleau au vieil homme "ça n'a pas été facile mais voilà l'objet que vous vouliez" dit la jeune fille

"Toujours aussi éfficace" dit l'Hokage

"M'sieur vous pouvez nous dire pourquoi on est la?" demanda Naruto curieux, le visage du vieil homme s'assombris "on m'a signaler que des villageois avais été abattue non loin du village" dit-il en jetant un regard noir à la jeune fille

Chloé ferma les yeux et dit simplement "ils l'avaient cherché" l'homme regarda alors Naruto et vis les ecchymoses sur son visage. "Je vois" soupira-t-il

"Naruto peut tu attendre dehors s'il te plait?"

Quand Nruto sortit, le vieil homme regarda Chloé "j'ai une nouvelle mission à te confier" dit l'homme "j'aimerais que tu infiltre l'académie ninja en tant qu'aprentie"

"Pourquoi?" demanda Chloé imperturbable

"Je pense que l'un des instructeurs complote quelque chose contre Naruto, je veux que tu le protège"

"Très bien" dit-elle en quittant la pièce

"Oh! et avant que j'oublie, j'aimerais que tu gardes un oeil sur Sasuke Uchiwa"

"Pourquoi moi?" demanda Chloé

"Parce que tu est le seule shinobi de 10 ans aussi fort que son Hokage, que tu est aussi une Uchiwa, et que tu fais tellement bien ton travail que la pluparts des shinobis du village ne te connaissent pas"

"était-ce un compliment?" demanda la fille

"Gya ha ha ha, evidemment" répondit le vieil homme "je compte sur toi" dit-il d'un ton sérieux

"Hi Hokage-sama" dit-elle en disparaissant dans un toubillon de fumée


	3. Chapter 3

Je ne possède que mon OC

CHAPITRE 3

Camarade de classe

Deux jours plus tard, à l'académie des ninjas les élèves faisaient beaucoup de bruit entre eux en attendant le professeur Iruka

Seuls deux enfants étaient à l'écart, un blond à l'air idiot et un brun ténébreux, soudain tout le monde se tut quand le professeur Iruka entra en classe

« Bonjour les enfants ! avant de commencer le cours, j'ai une nouvelle camarade à vous présenter »

« Encore une débile » murmura Sasuke

« J'espère qu'elle sera cool » pensa Naruto

« Tu peux entrer » dit le professeur

La seconde qui suit, une jeune fille entra dans la classe, elle avait les cheveux violets avec une longue mèche à l'arrière qui descendait jusqu'aux genoux, elle portait également une tenue noir (Tenue de Sasuke pendant la finale de l'examen)

« Tu peux te présenter au reste de la classe » dit Iruka

« Bonjour à tous je m'appelle Chloé, ravi de vous rencontrer » dit-elle en saluant

« Cette fille…elle est spéciale » murmura Sasuke

« Aaaaah ! Chloé ! » hurla Naruto

« Tiens, mais c'est Naruto ! » renvoya Chloé

« Tu connais ce cancre ? » demanda une fille aux cheveux rose

Chloé s'avança vers la fille et lui chuchota à l'oreille « si je t'entends une nouvelle fois traiter Naruto de cancre, je te tue »

La fille pâlit à ses mots, ce qui attira l'attention de Sasuke, puis elle se dirigea vers une place vide à côté de Naruto « puis-je m'asseoir ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire

« Mais oui bien sûr, assied toi !» se réjouis Naruto « que viens-tu faire ici ? » demanda-t-il curieux

« Quelle question ! » je veux passer du temps avec mon ami » dit-elle en mode séduction, ce qui fit rougir Naruto et le fit rire nerveusement

« Cette fille cache quelque chose » pensa Sasuke « je découvrirais ce que c'est »


	4. Chapter 4

Je ne possède que Chloé

CHAPITRE 4

Je ne suis plus seul

Naruto et Chloé étaient seuls, isolée au fond de la classe en train de préparer une sortie de classe discrète

« Je pars devant, je vais te montrer comment on fait » chuchota Naruto

« OK, je compte sur toi » répondit Chloé d'un air excitée

Sasuke lui, regardait la scène de loin « intéressant voilà l'occasion de l'observer » pensa-t-il à lui-même

Naruto commença à sortir suivi de près par Chloé, malheureusement Naruto trébucha sur le savon qu'il avait caché pour faire glisser Iruka

« Quelle nouille ! » pensa Sasuke

« Tomber dans un piège qu'il a lui-même placer, ce garçon est intéressant » pensa Chloé avec un sourire aux lèvres

« Naruto ! tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fabrique !? » hurla Iruka

« Ben…comme on s'ennuyait, on voulait partir » répondit Naruto

« Menteur tu comptes nous faire croire qu'une fille voudrait être avec toi !? » cria un garçon à capuche avec un chiot sur la tête, provoquant un rire général

Naruto regarda le sol avec un air triste, et avant que quelqu'un comprenne quelque chose la tête du garçon était enfoncer dans son bureau, la main de Chloé sur l'arrière de la tête du garçon

« Oups, on dirait que ma main a glissée » dit-elle d'un ton innocent

« Un mouvement aussi rapide…cette fille pourrait m'être utile » murmura Sasuke

« Chloé, Naruto ! sortez tout de suite ! » hurla le professeur

« Mieux vaut ne pas l'énervée » pensa la classe

Chloé sorti en tirant un Naruto plein de sueur pensant à ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver s'il l'énervait

« J'ai faim, allons manger » dit Chloé en chantonnant

« O…oui ! m'dame » répondit Naruto en stresse

Plus Tard

Sasuke parcourait le village à la recherche de Chloé, mais à son désarroi, ce fut sans succès « peut-être qu' elle est avec ce crétin » se dit-il « si je le trouve, je LA trouve » alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, un kunai jeté devant lui l'arrêta

« Tu n'est pas facile à trouvée » dit-il en se retournant vers l'agresseur

« Non, c'est juste que tu n'es pas discret, jeune Uchiwa » dit Cloé, s'avançant vers le brun ténébreux « qu'est ce que tu me veux ? » dit elle avec un ton ennuyée

« Affronte-moi » répond le Uchiwa

« Pas envie ! » coupa la Kunoichi avec un geste de la main, alors qu'elle se retourna le poing de Sasuke visa son visage, poing qu'elle arrêta sans problème

« T'est sourd !? » dit-elle agressive

« Ce n'était pas une question » répondit Sasuké en donnant un coup de pied à la kunoichi, qui l'arrêta avec facilité

« Pas terrible pour un génie » nargua la jeune fille

Sasuke s'éloigna de la fille puis composa ses mudras « mange toi ça » pensat-il « KATON : boule de feu suprême ! »

Une énorme boule de feu se dirigea vers la fille, qui à son tour composa ses mudras « Doton : mur de boue ! » un énorme morceau de terre humide est apparu pour amortir la boule de feu

Puis la kunoichi enchaina avec une autre technique « Doton : prison de terre ! » de la terre enveloppa Sasuke

« c'était quoi ça !? » hurla Sasuke de colère

« La différence entre toi et moi » répondit Chloé « Tu as beau être appeler génie, pour moi tu n'est qu'un vantard » puis elle se rapprocha de lui et murmura à son oreille « Itachi lui, était beaucoup plus fort »

Une colère monstrueuse monta à l'intérieur de Sasuké « toi ! qui est-tu ?! » demanda t-il en colère

Ost~noir-Chloé

« Je suis , comme toi un membre d'un clan aujourd'hui disparu » dit-elle en fixant Sasuké

« Qu'est-c…. » avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa question, ce qu'il vit le fit frémir de terreur,les pupilles de Chloé avait changées, ils étaient devenues rouge avec trois virgules

« M…..mais…..c.. »

« Heh oui mon cher Sasuke, tout comme toi, je suis un génie » puis elle composa des mudras

« Genjutsu : effacement de mémoire »


	5. Chapter 5

Je ne possède que mon oc

CHAPITRE 5

Equipe 7

Chloé et Naruto étaient assis au fond de la classe, isolés du reste de la classe, tout comme Sasuké. Ils se demandaient pourquoi le reste de la classe semblait excitée

« Bonjour à tous ! » dit le professeur Iruka en entrant dans la pièce « j'espère que vous avez tous révisé la technique du clonage comme je l'avais demandé » dit-il en fixant Naruto

« Oui sensei ! » répondit la classe

« Parfait » répondit Iruka puis il se tourna vers Chloé « Chloé, le Hokage aimerait te voir »

« Quoi !?, elle aurait fait une plus grosse bêtise que moi ?! » pensa Naruto

« Intéressant » pensa Sasuké

« Zut, j'avais totalement oubliée ma mission » pensa Chloé

« Très bien sensei » répond la kunoichi avant de disparaitre

« Intéressant, normalement les aspirants ne maitrisent pas cette technique, j'en déduit qu'elle ne sera pas présente pour l'épreuve de sélection » pensa Iruka

Bureau Hokage

La jeune fille est apparue dans le bureau du Hokage

« Vous m'avez demandée Hokage-sama ? » demanda Chloé

« Ah Chloé, un plaisir de te voir » répondit le vieil homme « des nouvelle à propos de ta mission ? »

« Oui, un professeur à attirer l'attention d'un de mes clones » répondit la Uchiwa « le professeur Mizuki »

« Je vois » soupira le Hokage

« Je pense qu'il essayera de corrompre Naruto lorsqu'il échouera à l'épreuve de sélection » dit-elle en pointant un rouleau du doigt

« Très bien, je m'occupe de la suite » répondit le vieil homme

« Sur ce » salua la kunoichi en se dirigeant vers la porte

« Attend ! » dit le Hokage « J'ai une nouvelle mission à te donner, entre Kakashi ! »

Le lendemain

Naruto, Sakura et Sasuké attendaient leur instructeur. Naruto qui en avait marre d'attendre coinça un effaceur de tableau couvert de craie dans la porte

« Hi-hi, ça lui apprendra ! » rigola le jeune blond

« Peuh, comme si un ninja supérieur va se faire avoir » ajouta Sasuké

Aussitôt qu'il eut fini sa phrase quelqu'un entra dans la classe et se prit l'effaceur

« Yeah, ça a marcher z'avez vu ?! » se réjouie Naruto

Sakura et Sasuké ont pali en voyant qui c'était

« Oh ! Quelle vilaine blague que voilà Na-ru-to »

A son tour notre blondinet pâlit quand il reconnut la voix et entendit des doigts craquer

A l'autre bout du couloir on pouvait entendre des cris de détresse

« C'est quoi ce chahut ? » demanda un homme qui entra dans la pièce, il avait des cheveux gris penchés sur le côté avec un bandeau qui couvrait son œil gauche, il portait une combinaison noir avec un gilet vert

« Ah, déjà là Chloé ? » demanda l'homme en la saluant avec la main

« Tu es en retard Kakashi » rouspéta la fille

Chloé lâcha Naruto puis se déplaça vers Kakashi

« Bon, tout le monde est là » dit Kakashi

« Excusez-moi » interrompue Sakura « Nous sommes sensée être une équipe de trois, Pourquoi Chloé est-elle ici ? elle n'a pas passée l'examen »

Naruto et Sasuké hochèrent la tête à la remarque

« Pour répondre à ta question, Chloé n'as pas besoin de passer l'épreuve, pour la simple raison qu'elle est un ninja de niveau extra-supérieur » répondit Kakashi

« Waouh !» hurla Naruto

« Impressionnant » pensa Sakura

« Pfft, n'importe quoi » murmura Sasuké

« Chloé et moi-même seront en charge de l'équipe 7 » renchérit Kakashi


	6. Chapter 6

Je ne possède que mon OC

CHAPITRE 7

Test

L'équipe 7 se trouvait sur le terrain d'entrainement

Kakashi et Chloé avaient chacun une clochette accrochée à leurs tenues de ninja supérieur

« Voilà, votre exercice consiste à nous prendre ses clochettes, vous avez 1H » expliqua la kunoichi

« C'est beaucoup trop facile ! 3 contre 2, on a forcément l'avantage ! » cria Naruto, Kakashi ricana à la remarque « c'est toujours les plus faible qui la ramène le plus »

Naruto s'énerva à la remarque et sans crier gare fonça tête baissée sur Kakashi qui l'immobilisa sans problème « pas de précipitation, je n'ai pas encore donné le signal de départ »

« Voilà donc de quoi sont capable les ninjas de niveau supérieur » pensa Sasuké « et Chloé est encore plus forte »

« Très bien ! commençons ! » ordonna Chloé, aussitôt les shinobis se sont séparer, sauf Kakashi qui et rester sur place

« Ils se sont bien caché, ça va être amusant » pensa le ninja. Il fut interrompu de ses pensées par Naruto qui apparut devant lui

« Que le spectacle commence » hurla le blondinet

Le Jonnin le regarda d'un air de pitié « tu n'es vraiment pas dans le coup »

« C'est votre coupe de cheveux qui n'est pas dans le coup ! » hurla l'enfant turbulent en se jetant sur son sensei

Avec Chloé

« Apparemment Naruto n'a pas pu résister » pensa Chloé avec un sourire aux lèvres, elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Sasuke qui est apparu devant elle

« Tu ne devrais pas aller aider Naruto ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment

« Hmmpf, je laisse ce boulet là où il est » répondit le jeune ninja « je veux voir ton niveau et te prendre cette clochette » dit-il en montrant l'objet du doigt

La kunoichi rigola « très bien Sasuké, montre-moi ce que tu vaux »

Sasuké chargea la Jonnin et donna un coup de pied ciblé sur son visage que Chloé bloqua avec sa main

Le jeune Uchiwa s'éloigna d'elle et composa ses mudras « mange toi ça » se dit-il « Katon : Boule de feu supreme »

La kunoichi composa à son tour des mudras « Suiton : vague destructrice ! »

Une immense vague est sortie de la rivière et engloutit la boule de feu

« C…c'est impossible » pour la première fois depuis des années Sasuké se sentit impuissant

« Mokuton : prison de bois ! »

Sasuké se retrouva prisonnier d'une cage de bois

« C'est quoi cette technique !? » cria Sasuké surpris et effrayer

« Une technique transmise de génération en génération » répond la ninja, elle fixa la tête effrayer du Uchiwa « c'est drôle, j'ai une impression de déjà vu »

A cet instant une sonnette se fut entendre

« Dommage mon petit Sasuké, l'épreuve est terminer » chantonna la kunoichi


	7. Chapter 7

Je ne possède que mon OC

CHAPITRE 7

Mission

Les trois apprentis étaient rassemblés devant trois poteaux de bois avec les deux professeurs leur faisant face

« Très franchement, aucun d'entre vous n'a l'étoffe d'un shinobi » commença Kakashi

« Si on vous a mis par équipe c'est pour que vous travailliez ensemble » termina Clhoé

« C'est n'importe quoi, y'a que deux clochettes et en plus vous etes deux ! » cria Naruto

« Exactement ! » coupa Kakashi « si vous étiez mis à trois contre un vous auriez eu une chance de récupérer ces clochettes »

« Et pour te répondre Naruto, nous n'avons jamais dit que quelqu'un ne serait pas reçus s'il n'avait pas de clochette » rajouta Chloé

Après les explications Kakashi a décidé de leur laisser une chance avec un autre test à leur insu, qu'ils réussirent.

Deux jours plus tard dans le bureau du Hokage

« Suffit ! y'en a marre des missions de récupération débile ! » rouspéta Naruto, ce qui fit soupirer ses senseis

« Très bien Naruto » soupira le vieil homme « voici une nouvelle mission pour l'équipe 7 »

A cet instant la porte du bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un vieil homme qui semblait ivre « surtout ne dite pas que le nabot avec la méga-tête d'ahuri fais partie de mes gardes du corps »

Aussitôt des shurikens se sont logés dans le mur a 1cm de l'homme « oh ! pardonnez-moi ma main a glisser » dit Chloé innocemment « oh là là, je suis très étourdie quand on parle de Naruto »

« C'est clairement une menace de mort » pensa le reste de l'équipe

« Passons » coupa le Hokage « votre mission sera de l'escorter et de le protéger »

« Hi, Hokage-sama » répondit le groupe

3 heures plus tard le groupe s'était réuni devant l'entrée du village mais Chloé n'était pas là

« Kakashi-sensei pourquoi Chloé n'est pas là ? » demanda Sakura

« L'un de nous deux devait rester pour s'occuper de la paperasse, elle nous rejoindra plus tard » répondit le jonnin

« Comment vous avez décidé qui resterait ? » demanda la fille

« D'une manière très juste » répond Kakashi

FLASBACK

Alors que le groupe sortit le Hokage interpella les jonnins « Avant que vous ne partiez, l'un de vous doit signer les nombreux documents d'admission de vos élèves et les documents concernant vos missions effectuer » dit-il en pointant une immense pile de documents du doigt

Avant même que Chloé puisse dire quelque chose Kakashi avait déjà disparu de la pièce

FIN FLASHBACK

« Si, très juste » insista le ninja « Bon, allons-y »


	8. Chapter 8

Je ne possède que mon OC

CHAPITRE 8

Travail en équipe

Après ce qui lui a semblée une éternité Chloé a finalement terminer de remplir les documents. Elle fila le plus vite possible pour rattraper son équipe

Elle les rejoint finalement au village où elle vit Kakashi dans un piteux état, elle se moqua du malheureux pendant 2 jours prétendant que ce n'était que justice, ce que les gennins ne comprenaient pas

Alors que Kakashi et Sakura protégeaient Tazuna, Chloé elle devait surveiller les progrès de Naruto et Sasuké qui aprenait à marcher sur les arbres

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous n'ayez pas réussis alors que Sakura l'a fait » soupira Chloé « surtout toi Sasuke »

« Hmmpf » fut tout ce qu'elle eut comme réponse du jeune Uchiwa

« Tu vas voir, je vais réussir ! » hurla Naruto qui se précipita sur l'arbre pour tomber devant et se cogner la tête sur le tronc

« Voilà ce qu'on va faire, si vous y arrivez, ce soir je vous emmène au restaurant du village » dit la kunoichi pour les motivés

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Naruto, des étoiles dans les yeux

Même Sasuké qui était trop fière pour l'avouer était pour le coup aussi motivé que son rival

Le soir venue : avec Kakashi et Sakura

« Maitre, pourquoi Cloé, Naruto et Sasuké ne sont pas avec nous ? » demanda Sakura inquiète pour Sasuké

« La connaissant, elle a dû leur promettre un restaurant s'ils réussissaient leur exercice » répond Kakashi déçus de ne pas être invité

Le trio est rentré tard, ce qui a pour conséquence de causer à Naruto d'avoir du mal à se réveiller, Kakashi et Chloé ont décidé de le laisser dormir, ils sont donc partis faire leurs devoirs sans le blondinet

Quand le groupe arriva sur le pont il était jonché de cadavres

Deux ninjas sont apparus en face du groupe, l'un portait une énorme épée sur le dos et avait le visage bandé, l'autre était plus petit portait un kimono bleu et son visage était caché par un masque

« Sasuké ! Sakura rester près de Tazuna ! » ordonna Kakashi

L'homme à l'épée remarqua la jeune Chloé et se mit à rire « alors Kakashi ? on a ramené du renfort ? une gamine en plus »

« Méfie-toi Zabuza, cette gamine comme tu dis à beau être jeune elle est plus forte que moi » avertit Kakashi

Zabuza regarda la kunoichi surpris par la révélation « Dis-moi Gamine, comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Je m'appelle Chloé » répondit poliment la jeune fille

Zabuza écarquilla les yeux au nom « Chloé l'ange exterminateur » murmura-t-il à lui-même « Haku, fais très attention à cette fille, c'est l'ange exterminateur de Konoha » dit-il à son complice

Cette révélation surpris les gennins « l'ange exterminateur ? » demanda Sasuké intéresser

« On raconte qu'elle fait tellement bien son travail que même à son village, peu de gens la connaisse ! hé hé, c'était donc vrai » expliqua Zabuza

« Kakashi le ninja copieur et Chloé l'ange exterminateur, cette équipe est pleine de surprises » rajouta le complice masqué

Puis Zabuza se tourna vers Kakashi « Alors Kakashi, vas-tu me faira à nouveau profiter de ton œil ? » demanda Zabuza, provocateur

« Heureusement, je n'en aurais peut-etre pas l'occasion » répond Kakashi

« Sasuké, Sakura, regardez bien le pouvoir d'un travail d'équipe » rajouta Chloé

Les quatre ninjas s'observèrent silencieusement un long moment

Puis Kakashi ouvrit le bal en composant ses mudras « Suiton ! : dragon aqueux ! »

« Hé hé, quel idiot, il n'a donc pas compris que l'eau était ma spécialité ? » pensa Zabuza en effectuant ses mudras « Suiton ! : dragon aqueux ! »

Les deux attaques se sont touchées provoquant une énorme flaque d'eau sur le pont, voyant que Haku et Zabuza étaient mouiller et sur la flaque, ce fut au tour de Chloé de composer ses mudras « RAITON ! : Tapis foudroyant !» dit-elle en mettant ses mains sur l'eau

Comprenant l'attention de l'attaque Kakashi S'éloigna de la flaque

Le complice de Zabuza l'avait compris aussi et en fit de même en emportant Zabuza avec lui

« Tss raté » râla Chloé

« T'aurais pu me prévenir » rajouta Kakashi en s'approchant de sa collègue

« Beau travail Haku » félicita Zabuza « ça risque d'être plus compliqué de prévu »

Haku et Zabuza ont fracturé vers Kakashi, pendant ce temps Chloé composa ses mudras « Doton ! : Grande muraille ! »

Un mur de terre stoppa la course des deux ennemis, puis quelque chose les entraina dans le sol « DOTON ! : Décapitation fatale ! » dit Kakashi en sortant du sol

Puis il s'éloigna des deux en sautant

« Doton ! : Prison de ciment ! » cria Chloé

Aussitôt les deux acolytes furent prisonniers du pont dans un cocon de ciment incroyablement solide

Sasuké et Sakura avait leur mâchoire clouée au sol, Zabuza qui leur avait donner tant de mal la première fois, qui était accompagné aujourd'hui avait été vaincu en peu de temps

Quand soudain une explosion de fumée dérangea tout le monde

« Nauto Uzumaki à la rescousse ! »

Un long silence se fit entendre


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour chers Lecteurs, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisirs d'apprendre que Yugo de « Yugo, héroine pas comme les autres », et Chloé de « Shinobi et Kunoichi » avaient beaucoup de succès, je prévois donc de faire un crossovers entre ces deux personnages très prochainement.

Je vous remercie beaucoup de vos messages et de vos avis.

Très sincèrement.

Alexis1995


	10. Chapter 10

Je ne possède que mon OC

CHAPITRE 9

Etrangers

Zabuza et Haku étant prisonniers, Gato a dû intervenir avec des mercenaires fraichement engagé, la situation a malheureusement dégénéré pour le milliardaire quand un mercenaire a insulté Naruto de déchet (je vous laisse deviner pourquoi XD)

Une fois le pont Naruto terminer nos héros sont repartis à Konoha avec leur prisonnier

BUREAU DU HOKAGE

Le vieil homme regarda incrédule les deux invitées dans son bureau

« Puis-je savoir ce qu'ils font là ? » demanda le vieil homme

« C'est très simple Hokage-sama » répondit Chloé « j'ai pensée qu'ils pourraient être utile au village »

Le vieil homme trembla de colère à la stupidité de la kunoichi, puis il se mit à regarder Kakashi « Et toi ? tu es d'accord avec ça ? »

« Zabuza et Haku ont été engagé pour éliminer Tazuna, mais ils ont échoué, ils n'ont aucun endroit où aller, de plus ils ne sont très qualifiés » répondit Kakashi calmement

Le vieil homme soupira dans la défaite « Très bien Chloé, tu as gagné, ou penses-tu les placés ? »

« Dans les anbus » dit-elle sérieusement

« Non, il leur faudrait un senpai se portant garant pour eux » répondit le Hokage

« Je me porte garante » répondit la fille, ce qui surpris le vieil homme

« Tu es consciente, que tu devras retourner dans l'anbu ? »

« Oui »

Le vieil homme soupira à nouveau « très bien, tu seras en charge de cette unité anbu »

Kakashi regarda Chloé avec un air triste « j'annoncerais la nouvelle aux enfants » dit-il en disparaissant dans un tourbillon de feuille

PLUS TARD-Bureau du Hokage

Chloé, Zabuza et Haku étaient en tenue d'anbu devant le Hokage « Je sais que c'est précipité, mais vous êtes envoyés en mission dès à présent » dit Sarutobi d'un air sombrement sérieux

« Quelle mission ? » demanda Haku

« Deux étrangers rodent aux alentours du village, l'un des deux a été identifier, c'est LUI » dit le vieil homme en regardant Chloé

« Très bien Hokage-sama » dit Chloé en disparaissant dans une boule de fumée avec son équipe

Foret de Konoha

Le trio était à la recherche des 2 étrangers, pendant que Chloé menait la marche Haku et Zabuza discutaient entre eux

« Pourquoi avoir accepter de rejoindre Konoha ? » demanda la jeune fille

« Crois moi haku, si l'ange exterminateur elle-même travaille pour Konoha, il vaut mieux ne pas faire partie du camp adverse » répond le démon

Haku ne comprenait pas pourquoi le terrifiant démon de Kiri avait peur d'une gamine. Néanmoins elle ne remettrait pas en cause son jugement

Chloé fit signe au deux ninjas de s'arrêter « ils sont là » dit-elle silencieusement

« Comment s'y prend-t-on ? » demanda Haku

« Nous allons faire ça en équipe » répondit la Uchiwa

« Zabuza-sama, vous allez utiliser votre technique de brume, Haku et moi-même en profiterons pour les prendre par surprise » expliqua Chloé

Zabuza était pour le moins étonné que l'ange exterminateur, une kunoichi se trouvant au sommet de la voie du shinobi, s'adresse à lui avec un titre honorifique, il se sentait…comment dire…flatté

Les deux inconnus marchaient en parlant

« On y est bientôt ? » demanda l'un

« Silence, nous sommes ici en reconnaissance » dit l'autre

Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler quand la brume se leva

« Aie, nous somme repérer on dirait » dit l'un

« Derrière » dit l'autre

Aussitôt les deux ninjas se sont éloigné de leur emplacement pour éviter l'attaque conjointe de Haku et Chloé

« Toujours aussi perspicace » commença Chloé en parlant au plus petit des adversaires

Au son de la voix de Chloé l'homme afficha ce qu'on pensait être un sourire « toujours au cœur de l'action »

La brume se dissipa laissant les deux hommes à la vue du trio

L'un avait les cheveux sombre

L'autre avait une énorme épée sur le dos

Ils portaient tous les deux un manteau noir avec des nuages rouges

« Face à toi, inutile de faire dans la dentèle » dit Chloé menaçante en activant ses sharingans

La vue de ses pupilles surpris tout le monde, sauf le petit brun qui activa lui aussi ces deux fameuses pupilles

« Incroyable, deux utilisateurs de Sharingan, et deux ninjas renégat » dit l'homme à l'énorme épée avec un grand sourire

« Vous devez avoir des questions, j'y répondrais quand on en aura fini » dit Chloé à ses coéquipiers

« Méfie-toi Kisame, cette fille est extrêmement dangereuse » averti le calme combattant

« Je te la laisse, moi j'ai un autre combat » dit-il en fixant Zabuza

« Peau de requin hein?, ça va être amusant » répond le démon


	11. Chapter 11

Je ne possède que mon OC

CHAPITRE 10

UCHIWA

Les deux groupes se faisaient face, alors que Zabuza allait attaquer Kisame, Chloé l'arrêta

« Non senpai ! »

Le démon désormais de Konoha regarda la kunoichi

« Quoi ?! » dit-il visiblement énervé qu'on le dérange

« Haku, n'est pas encore assez forte pour un combat avec eux » répond Chloé « je suis prête à parié que la face de poisson la prendra pour cible »

Les mots furent comme des coups de poignards pour la jeune fille, être un poids mort pour Zabuza était pire que la mort pour elle

« Dites au Hokage que la cible n'est pas celle que nous pensions » rajouta la petite anbu

A contre cœur Zabuza et Haku s'exécutèrent et disparurent dans une explosion de fumée

« Tu es pénible gamine, à cause de toi peau de requin n'aura pas son repas » dit Kisame

« Je te l'ai dit Kisame » interrompit Itachi « Cette fille est extrêmement dangereuse »

« Katon ! : Boule de feu supreme ! »

Les deux ninjas furent interrompus par une technique de Chloé qu'ils évitèrent de justesse

« Kisame Hoshigaki et Itahi Uchiwa ce combat ne sera pas facile » pensa Chloé

« Kisame, cette fille est à moi » prévint Itachi

« Hin hin, j'ai hâte de voir un combat de sharingans » rigola Kisame

Itachi s'avança vers la jeune Kunoichi « j'ai hâte de voir tes progrès »

Les deux adversaires se fixait longuement en silence

Itachi brisa le silence en lançant des shurikens

Chloé contre-attaqua en faisant de même

« Itachi » pensa la kunoichi « quelle vitesse ! »

Afin de couper court au combat de projectiles Chloé sauta dans les arbres pour échapper à la salve suivante, puis composa ses mudras

« Kage buushin no jutsu ! : Multi-clonage »

Deux clones sont apparus à côté d'elle « je dois couper court » pensa-elle

« Je dois la neutraliser les plus vite possible » pensa le uchiwa

Les trois Chloé couraient en direction d'Itachi un Kunai à la main, lorsqu'elles ont atteint leur cible, une explosion à eu lieu

« Sacré Itachi, toujours aussi prévoyant » pensa Kisame

Chloé sortit de la fumée à peine blessée malgré l'attaque

« Merde, je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu » se reprocha-t-elle

Itachi la tira de ses pensée en apparaissant devant elle pour lui asséner un coup de pied

Malgrès la surprise Chloé réussit à l'éviter tant bien que mal

Quand elle fut hors d'atteinte, elle se mordit le pouce « je dois couper court, autant y aller franco ! » dit-elle en posant sa main sur le sol, un écran de fumée apparu

« Invocation ! »

L'instant d'après un loup aussi grand que Gamma Bounta est apparu

« Je vois, elle veut couper court » pensa Itachi

Les Sharingans de Chloé se sont alors métamorphoser, les trois virgules de son sharingans se sont assemblé pour former une rosas

Aussitôt une armure fantomatique de couleur rose à commencer à se former autour de l'invocation

« C'est quoi cette technique ! » paniqua alors Kisame

Les sharingans de Itachi se sont à leur tours métamorphoser alors qu'il prononçait ces mots

« Susano »


	12. Chapter 12

Je ne possède que mon OC

CHAPTRE 11

Révélation

2 jours plus tard

Chloé se réveilla dans une chambre d'hôpital, encore habillée en anbu

« Ce n'était donc pas un rêve » pensa la kunoichi

Flashback

Chloé se trouvait sur la tête de son invocation

« Susano » prononçât Itachi, aussitôt un esprit fantomatique de couleur orange prit forme autour de lui

« Il sort le grand jeu ! » pensa la ninja « je dois faire vite ! »

Itachi la prit de vitesse et utilisa sa technique tant redoutée

« Amaterasu »

Fin Flashback

« Il est encore trop puissant pour moi » pensa la jeune Uchiwa, elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un groupe entrant dans sa chambre

Avant qu'elle ne puisse reconnaitre les personnes présente, un éclair orange se jeta sur elle

« Ma petite Chloé ! ça va ?! » hurla un blondinet frottant sa joue contre la sienne

« Naruto ? que fais-tu ici ? » demanda Chloé surprise

« On a été prévenu de ton admission à l'hôpital par Haku » répondit une voix entrant dans la chambre, quand Chloé regarda d'où provenait la voix, elle aperçut également Sasuke et Sakura ainsi que Haku

« Comment allez-vous Chloé-dono ? » demanda Haku inquiète

« Je vais mieux » répond la kunoichi avec un sourire

« Je suis désolée » dit Haku en saluant sa senpai « c'est à cause de ma faiblesse que cela est arrivé »

« Non Haku, c'est arrivé car je n'ai pas fait attention » rassura la kunoichi

« Quand même ce type doit être costaud pour te mettre dans cet état » coupa Sasuké

« Ils étaient impressionnant » répondit Haku « mais ce qui m'a le plus impressionnée c'est quand Chloé-dono a utilisés ses sharingans »

Cette remarque a surpris tout le monde, en particulier Sasuké, Kaksahi soupira, et Chloé se frappa le visage

« Le…..le sahringan ? » demanda le jeune Uchiwa surpris « tu possèdes également le sharingan ? » demanda le Uchiwa, un brin de colère dans sa voix

« Tu devrais leur expliquer Chloé » soupira Le ninja au visage masqué

« Nous expliquer quoi ? » demanda Sakura

« Très bien » soupira Chloé dans la défaite « mon vrai nom est Chloé Uchiwa »

Les gennins avaient la mâchoire collée au sol

« Tu….tu es une…..U….Uchiwa ? » demanda un Sasuké incrédule

« Oui » répondit Chloé « je suis la fille de Keisuke et Inami Uchiwa, et une descendante directe de Madara Uchiwa, l'un des fondateurs du village » expliqua la fille

« Whaou ! » dit Naruto

« Je suis née avec un don inné pour le ninjutsu » continua Chloé

« Inné comment ? » demanda Sakura

« A 4 ans elle avait déjà éveillé ses sharingans » répondit Kakashi

« Vous êtes incroyables Chloé-dono » dit Haku dans l'admiration

« Comment as-tu survécu ? » demanda sèchement Sasuké

« C'est compliqué » répond la kunoichi en rougissant

« Dites-nous Chloé-dono » supplia Haku, l'équipe 7 y compris Kakashi

« Quand j'ai découvert mon don pour le ninjutsu, les autres enfants du clan m'évitaient, j'étais isolée du reste du clan » dit-elle avec un air de tristesse

« Un jour, alors que je me promenais dans le village, j'ai aperçu un enfant qui se faisait frapper, cet enfant bien que malmener, n'a pas lâcher prise » elle fit une pause

« Il avait attiré mon attention, le jour qui suivant je suis allée à sa recherche, et le jour suivant aussi, encore et encore, je ne me lassais pas de l'observer »

« Ça n'explique toujours rien » râla Sasuke

« Il était comme moi, seul, isolée des autres enfants, seulement lui ne fuyait pas comme moi, il affrontait la solitude tandis que moi je la fuyais »

« C'est incroyable ! » s'esclaffa Naruto passionné par l'histoire de son amie

« Mais un jour, alors qu'il s'était fait attaquer par des villageois, il à crier une chose, une chose qui a donné un sens à ma vie »

« C'est quoi ?! » hurla Naruto excité

« Oui, dites-nous s'il vous plait senpai ! » cria Sakura elle aussi passionnée par le récit

Chloé ferma les yeux et sourie

« Je deviendrais Hokage »

A ces mots Naruto resta bouche-bé au grand amusement de Kakashi, tandis que Haku et Sakura avait des étoiles pleins les yeux

« Ce jour-là j'ai alors décidée de m'entrainer, de me perfectionner afin d'aider ce garçon à réaliser son rêve, ce garçon qui m'a montrée que même si on est seul, on peut se raccrocher à ses rêves »

« Chloé-dono vous êtes incroyable » complimenta Haku

Naruto lui, avait une rougeur sur les joues que personne n'a remarquer, à part Kakashi

« Pour en revenir à ce fameux soir Sasuké, j'étais dans la forêt de Konoha pour m'entrainer, c'est certainement ce qui m'a sauvé la vie »

Sasuke bien malgré lui éprouvait un sentiment de Bonheur, il n'était plus seul, bien que cela ne change rien au fait que le clan soit aujourd'hui disparu, il n'est plus seul

« Je sais que tu aimerais que je t'aide à t'entrainer, mais pas aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de repos »

Sakura se jeta sur Sasuke « c'est formidable Sasuke, tu n'es plus seul ! »

Sasuke se leva et se rapprocha de Chloé encore tremblant « puis-je voir tes sharingans ? »

Chloé les activa, la vue de ces yeux fit verser des larmes à Sasuke, il n'était plus le seul Uchiwa vivant à Konoha, il lui restait pur ainsi dire une famille

Il tomba à genoux près du lit et se mit à pleurer sur les jambes de Chloé qui mit une main sur l'arrière de sa tête comme pour confirmer ses pensées

« Nous devrions les laisser seuls » dit Kakashi qui sortait de la chambre, Haku et Sakura le suivirent tandis que Naruto marchait vers Chloé

« Dis Chloé, le garçon dont tu parlais dans ton histoire… »

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Chloé le coupa

« Naruto, depuis le jour ou mes yeux se sont posé sur toi, mon rêve est de faire de toi un Hokage » dit-elle avec un grand sourire

« Yosh, regarde-moi lors de l'examen ! Je te montrerais que tu as raison de croire en moi, bon sang ! » dit-il avec un grand sourire en quittant la pièce, laissant Chloé et Sasuke dans la chambre d'hôpital

Ailleur

« Dis Itachi, pourquoi l'avoir épargneée ? » demanda Kisame

« Parce qu'elle serait plus utile dans l'Akastsuki » répond-t-il

« C'est vrai qu'elle balèze pour son âge, mais tu penses que Pain sera d'accord ? »

« J'en suis certain »


	13. Chapter 13

Je ne possède que mon OC

Chapitre 12

Une amie, une sœur

1 jour plus tard Chloé et Sasuke se promenaient dans le village

Sasuke portait sa tenue habituel et Chloé portait sa tenue noir (tenue noire de Sasuke lors de la finale de l'examen chuunin)

« Pourquoi ne m'a tu jamais rien dit ? » demanda Sasuke

« Je n'avais pas besoin » répond Chloé avec un sourire aux lèvres

« Comment ça ? » demanda le brun ténébreux

« Peut-être était-ce dû à notre sang, ou peut-être était-ce ma faute, mais tu as plusieurs fis découvert qui j'étais, j'ai donc dû utiliser mon genjutsu pour t'effacer la mémoire » répondit la senpai

« Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?! » demanda Sasuke dans la colère

« Parce que je voulais t'épargné une autre soufrance » dit la kunoichi « Si je venais à périr lors d'un combat, tu n'aurais pas à perdre ta dernière sœur Uchiwa »

« Alors tu veux aussi tuer Itachi ? » dit-il avec une voix de joie

« Non » répond la jeune fille « Itachi est un combat qui t'es réserver »

« Tu ne veux pas venger notre clan ?! » cria le jeune genin

« Je n'ai du clan que le nom, les Uchiwas dont tu parles m'ont tenu à l'écart pendant des années, je suis même persuadée qu'Itachi lui-même m'a épargnée car il ne me considérait pas comme tel » expliqua la kunoichi dans le regret

Sasuke, ne voulant pas entrer en conflit avec la dernière de son clan décida de changer de sujet

« Je souhaite maitriser mes sharingans, peux-tu m'aider ? » demande le jeune garçon

Chloé hocha la tête « je regrette, je ne peux pas t'aider »

« Mais tu maitrises les sharingans ! » râla le Uchiwa

« Pour les maitriser, tu dois savoir quel chemin sera le tiens » expliqua Chloé « de la même façon qu'Itachi et moi l'avons fait. Une fois que tu l'auras trouvé, ton sharingan pourra même s'éveiller en autre chose encore »

Alors que Sasuke réfléchissait aux paroles de son ainée il fut tiré de ses pensées par un cri de Naruto

« Lâche Konoha-maru ou tu auras à faire à moi ! » ordonna Naruto à un type étrange, il portait une combinaison noire de la même couleur que sa cagoule, il portait une arme bandée sur son dos, il était également maquillé étrangement

Naruto fonça sur l'inconnu qui d'un mouvement étrange fit tombé Naruto à terre

« Peuh, morveux ! » dit le garçon

La seconde il fit plaqué au sol, face contre terre avec un kunai sur la gorge

« Quoi ?! » cria le garçon surpris

« Ceux qui s'en prennent à Naruto sont mes ennemis, qu'ils soient du village ou non » menaça Chloé

« Kankuro ! » cria une voix, à cet instant, des shurikens ont volée en direction de Chloé, mais Sasuke les intercepta avec un caillou « quand on n'est pas originaire d'un village, on évite d'y faire le grabuge » dit le garçon à la fille portant un énorme éventail venant d'apparaitre

Chloé regarda vers l'arbre derrière Sauke « La prochaine fois, dis à tes équipiers de faire attention » dit-elle en se levant de sur Kankuro

Alors que tout le monde se demanda à qui elle parlait, une figure apparut à côté de Kankuro, il avait les cheveux rouges et avait une énorme jarre de sable sur le dos

« Kankuro, arrête de faire des histoires, tu déshonore notre village » prévint le nouveau venu

« M…mais Gaara ils ont commencé » répond Kankuro tremblant de peur

« Ça suffit ! nous partons » dit l'homme puis il se tourna vers les Uchiwas « je suis désolé »

« Attend » interrompit Sasuke « que faites-vous à Konoha ? » demanda t'il pendant que Chloé aida Naruto à se lever en mettant sa main autour de son cou et la sienne autour de sa taille

« Nous venons participer à l'examen chunin qui a lieu à Konoha » expliqua la fille à l'éventail

Alors que Chloé, Naruto et Sasuke partait une voix les interpella

« Attendez » demanda le rouquin « quels sont vos noms ? »

« Sasuke Uchiwa » répondit Sasuke se retournant pour le regarder droit dans les yeux

« Et toi ? » demanda le garçon à Chloé qui continua son chemin en levant son poing droit et souleva son majeur


	14. Chapter 14

Je ne possède que mon OC

CHAPITRE 13

Toi et moi

Naruto et Chloé sont allée manger à Ichiraku pour se détendre après cette altercation avec l'équipe de Suna, Sasuke lui, était parti de son côté pour méditer sur les paroles de son ainé

« Dis-moi Chloé, pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais abordé avant ? » demanda un Naruto en proie à la tristesse en pensant à son enfance

Un regard de regret se lisait sur le visage de Chloé « pour moi, tu étais un rêve inaccessible »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Naruto surpris par la réponse

« C'est un se-cret » dit-elle avec un air séducteur, ce qui provoque à Naruto de rougir

« Alors Naruto, tu invites ta petite amie ? » interrompit Te'Uchi venu prendre les commandes

« Q…quoi ? » demanda Naruto rougissant grandement, ce qui fit rire Chloé

Après avoir commandé un grand bol de ramens au porc, les deux ninjas ont commencés à savourer leur nouille

« Je suis un peu envieux de Sasuke » dit soudainement Naruto, surprenant Chloé

« Il n'est plus seul » dit Naruto au bord des larmes

Chloé se leva de sa chaise et pris Naruto dans ses bras

« Chloé ?! mais qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang ?! » hurla Naruto surpris ce qui attira l'attention d'une certaine personne cachée à la vue de tous

« Tu n'es plus seul Naruto, je suis là » lui dit chloé « Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Haku et même Zabuza, nous serons toujours là pour toi »

Le jeune blondinet se mit à verser des larmes sur la poitrine de son amie

« Chloé Uchiwa, c'est donc elle » pensa l'ombre « voilà donc l'ange exterminateur de Konoha, ce gamin est donc le réceptacle de Kyubi, je dois prévenir mon maitre, elle risque réduire notre plan à néant »

« Ah là là, les enfants sont devenues tellement précoce » interrompit une voix « je ne savais pas si entreprenante Chloé »

Les deux enfants se sont séparés de leur étreintes et ils regardèrent en direction de la voix qui n'appartenait à nul autre que Zabuza dans sa tenue Anbu

« Zabuza_senpai, que faites-vous ici ? » demanda Chloé

« Je suis venue rappeler à Naruto qu'il lui reste une heure pour rejoindre l'examen » répond le démon

« Oh non ! » braille Naruto « j'avais totalement zappé ! » puis il courut rejoindre son équipe

Puis Zabuza rajouta « le plan à commencer, Haku nous attend »

Les deux ninjas ont disparu dans un tourbillon de feuilles


	15. Chapter 15

Je ne possède que mes OC

CHAPITRE 14

Le projet S

Zabuza et Chloé sont apparus dans une pièce sombre ou Haku et un autre homme les attendaient

« Zabuza-sama, Chloé-dono » salua Haku

« Vous voilà arrivés tous les deux » dit l'homme. II portait un uniforme noir standard mais à la place d'un gilet vert il portait un gilet blanc à manche longue qui descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles

« Désolé pour le retard » répond Zabuza en regardant vers la Uchiwa « Une certaine personne flirtait pendant qu'on bossait »

« Pardon pour le retard, tsubasa-sama » répond la Uchiwa

« Allons allons, nul besoin de s'excuser, vous voilà arrivés, c'est le plus important » dit Tsubasa

« Pourquoi tu nous a fait venir ? » râla l'épéiste

« Quel mauvais caractère Zabuza » dit l'homme provocateur « Comme vous le savez l'examen a commencer aujourd'hui »

« Et alors ? » râla le démon de Konoha

« Ce n'est pas la seule raison de votre convocation, Itachi Uchiwa étant venue en reconnaissance, il nous a donner la preuve qu'Akatsuki est en marche »

« Itachi Uchiwa est avec nous ? » demanda Haku surprise

« Savoir avec qui est Itachi est impossible ma chère Haku » répond Tsubasa « Néanmoins, il nous a bel et bien donner le signal »

« Et concernant le village du son ? » demanda Chloé

« Nous laisserons Konoha s'occuper de leurs affaires, néanmoins Haku sera chargée de la protection du jeune Uzumaki »

« Hi, Tsubasa-sama » répondit Haku

« Sasuke Uchiwa à attirer l'attention de Gaara » rajouta Chloé

« Kakashi s'occupera de la formation de son élève » rassura le leader

« Et nous on va faire quoi ? » demanda le démon

« Nous allons faire profil bas pour l'instant, la Racine observe notre groupe depuis quelques temps déjà »

« Il ne fait aucun doute que Orochimaru attaquera le village, que faire si le Hokage n'y survit pas ? » demanda la Kunoichi

« Nous sommes tous ici en connaissance de cause » expliqua Tsubasa « Le projet S exige de faire des sacrifices pour l'avenir shinobi »

« Et concernant Sasuke et Naruto ? » demanda Chloé inquiètes pour ses deux amis

« Ces deux-là sont la clé de notre plan, nous veillerons à leurs sécurités de façon prioritaire »

Chloé soupira de soulagement à l'écoute de cette phrase

Puis Tsubasa prit une grande inspiration « Le projet S commence aujourd'hui ! et ne s'achèvera uniquement lorsqu'il aura réussi »


	16. Chapter 16

Je ne possède que mes OC

CHAPITRE 15

Ninja Renégat, adieu Naruto

Comme Chloé l'avais prédit l'attaque du village du Son n'a pas été sans conséquences, le Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, de plus le village de Suna était complice de cette attaque

Le village était endeuillé de la tragique perte de son dirigeant

Alors que tout le monde assistait à l'enterrement du vieil Hokage un groupe de Ninja était réuni dans une sombre pièce, elle était éclairée par deux bougies

Cinq personnes était présentes, Zabuza Momochi, il portait une combinaison bleue, le haut était à manche courte et rejoignait le pantalon d'un bleu magnifique, son visage était comme toujours recouvert d'un visage

Haku, elle avait laissé ses longs cheveux détachés, et portait son traditionnel kimono, à savoir un pantalon gris avec un maillot gris également mais recouvert d'un tissu bleu

Chloé Uchiwa, elle portait une combinaison noire, un maillot à manche courte avec un mini short, elle avait de longue chaussette remontant jusqu'au bas de ses cuisses, laissant une vision de ses cuisses, sur les côtés de celles-ci il y avait des plaques de protection, légère mais efficace, elle portait des protèges coude gris sur ses deux bras, enfin tout son bras gauche était recouvert d'un bandage

Tomoko Mishura, nouvelle recrue du groupe, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, ses yeux était aussi bleu que le ciel, elle portait une tenue de prêtresse (un haut blanc et pantalon rouge), contrairement à ses compères elle portait des tongues et non des sandales ninja, enfin elle avait un Katana, avec un fourreau noir de jais avec pour design des fleurs dorée accroché à sa taille

Et enfin pour finir, le leader du groupe, Tsubasa, il portait un pantalon et un t-shirt gris avec un long gilet à manche longue de couleur marron, le reste du gilet en revanche était d'un blanc étincelant assorti avec ses courts cheveux marrons

Le chef regarda son groupe et dit « je vous ai réunis ici car la malheureuse mort du troisième Hokage démarre la première phase du projet S »

Zabuza regarda vers la nouvelle recrue « et elle ? » dit-il en la pointant du doigt

« Ara ara, c'est très impoli de montrer les gens du doigt » dit-elle en chantonnant, tout d'un coup son visage d'ange à fais place à un visage dangereux « et je déteste ça » la seconde qui suit son sabre était au coup de Zabuza « Tsubaki se régalera de ton âme » dit-elle en bavant d'excitation, Zabuza avait une goutte de sueur coulant le long de sa joue

« Zabuza-sama ! »

« Zabuza-senpai »

S'écrièrent Haku et Chloé surprise par la vitesse de Tomoko

« Arrete ça de suite Tomoko ! » ordonna Tsubasa, son aura meurtrière fit palire tout le monde dans la pièce

« Aaaaah, Tsubasa-sama, votre aura est la meilleure » joui la guerrière d'excitation en rangeant sa lame dans son fourreau

« Tu l'as trouvée ou cette cinglée ? » demanda Chloé en reprenant son calme

« Elle avait été engagée pour me tuer » répond Tsubasa avec un sourire d'enfant

« Tsubasa-sama, je vous suivrai au bout du monde ! » rajouta Tomko, des étoiles dans les yeux

« Ces deux-là sont complètement cinglés » pensèrent les trois autres

« Bon, passons » interrompit le chef en reprenant un air sérieux « comme je le disais avant d'être interrompu, nous démarrons la première phase du projet S ce soir »

« Ha ! on quitte enfin ce trou paumé ! » se réjoui Zabuza

Chloé, elle, regardait le sol, pensive

« Chloé, je te laisse une heure pour dire au revoir » dit le chef en la regardant avec compréhension, Chloé hocha la tête et disparu de la pièce

« Quelle est cette première phase Tsubasa-sama ? » demanda Haku

« Une visite nocturne au seigneur du Pay du Feu » dit le chef provoquant un sourire dangereux à Zabuza et à Tomoko

OST~ Angela-séparation (piano version)

CHEZ NARUTO

Chloé entra discrètement dans la chambre de ce dernier par la fenêtre

Naruto était en train de dormir en caleçon la partie droite de son corps sous la couette alors que la partie gauche était à l'air libre, et un filet de bave coulait de sa bouche ce qui fut sourire Chloé, elle s'approcha doucement de Naruto le regardant tendrement et chuchotant

« Je suis désolée Naruto, je vais manquer à ma parole, je ne serais pas à tes cotés ces prochaines années, j'aurais tant aimée voir le ninja formidable que tu deviendras » puis des larmes commence à couler sur ses joues « j'aurais aimé te voir passer Chunin, pouvoir te dire que je t'aime, le matin, le midi et le soir »

Elle essuya ses larmes et rajouta « même si à l'avenir tu me détesteras, ce que nous faisons sera pour le bien du monde shinobi » puis elle se pencha lentement, ses lèvres et celle de Naruto se sont tendrement touchée

Sentant quelque chose de doux le toucher Naruto ouvra un œil, mais la chambres était vide

PORTE DE KONOHA

Le groupe était rassemblé

« Tu en as mis du temps Chloé » narguât Zabuza

« Désolée, j'en ai fini ici nous pouvons partir » répondit la Uchiwa

« Très bien, notre groupe, CHAOS, est désormais en action » dit le Chef en donnant le signal

Les 5 shinobis ont disparus sous une magnifique pleine lune.

Fin OST


	17. Chapter 17

Je ne possède que mes OC

CHAPITRE 16

MAUVAISES NOUVELLES

Part 1

Cela faisait quelques Jours que Chloé avait disparu. Konoha était dans une situation délicate. Le hokage était mort, et l'un des meilleurs shinobis du village avais disparu avec son escouade, une rumeur s'était propagé dans laquelle, l'ange exterminateur de Konoha aurait rejoint Orochimaru. La plupart des habitants n'y prêtait pas attention pensant que ce n'est qu'une légende destinée à tenir l'ennemie éloigné du village. Mais parmi les personnes qui la connaissaient, cette possibilité, aussi infime soit-elle était un coup dur. Une kunoichi aussi forte que l'ange exterminateur, que faire si elle était aujourd'hui leur ennemie ?

Cette idée était un fardeau pour Sasuke et Naruto, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, l'absence de Chloé semble les avoir rapprochées.

Les deux Gennins se promenaient dans les rues de Konoha.

« Ou peut-elle être bon sang ?! » demanda un Naruto frustré.

« Personne ne le sait crétin ! » répond un Sasuke aussi frustré que lui.

Un long moment s'ensuivi, aucun des 2 garçon ne savait quoi dire.

Quand Sasuke senti une présence familière, il regarda dans la direction de la présence et ce qu'il vit le stoppa net.

Sentant que Sasuke était ailleurs Naruto voulait savoir ce qui lui arrivais.

« Hey, qu'y a-t-il Sasuke ? » voyant son regard choqué, il se mit à regarder dans la même direction, et à son tour, il fut choqué de sa vision.

Chloé Uchiwa était là, devant eux, des cadavres de ninjas à ses pieds, un regard dénué de sentiments, devant cette scène les deux gennins ont perdus la parole, ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, la rumeur était vrai ? Chloé aurait trahi Konoha ?!

Chloé fixa les deux gennins avec un regard à les faire frémir de terreur.

« Ou est Danzo ?! » menaça-t-elle vers les deux gennins.

« Malheureusement il est hors de ta portée » répondit une voix.

Naruto et Sasuke se sont alors retourner pour voir Kakashi Hatake accompagner de Gai, Asuma, Kurenai et trois Anbu de Konoha.

« Maitre Kakashi ?! » s'étonnèrent les deux enfants.

Leur sensei examina les cadavres au pied de Chloé « alors c'est vrai ? tu travailles avec Orochimaru ? ».

Chloé se contenta de regarder Kakashi en silence.

Le ninja au cheveu argenté ferma les yeux de déception « je vois ».

« A quoi tu joues Chloé ?! » cria Naruto au bord des larmes « pourquoi es-tu partie ?! et ta promesse ?! c'était des mensonges ?! ».

Chloé se mit à regarder Naruto avec regrets « je suis désolée, Naruto, Sasuke, j'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir rester à vos côtés, j'espère qu'un jour vous comprendrez ».

Tremblant de tristesse Naruto tomba à genoux, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Sasuke lui, activa ses Sharingans « toi aussi ? toi aussi tu comptes déserter Konoha ?! » hurla le petit Uchiwa.

« Je fais ce qu'il faut pour l'avenir des Shinobis, même si pour ça je dois déserter Konoha » répond Chloé.

« Ne te paie pas ma tête ! tu penses que déserter Konoha changeras le monde ?! nous abandonner sera pour notre bien ?! En quoi cela va changer quoi que ce soit ?! » hurla le Uchiwa en larmes.

Chloé le regarda alors droit dans les yeux « et toi ? penses-tu que la vengeance ramènera le clan Uchiwa ? » demanda-t-elle calmement « tu crois que supprimer Itachi rendra le monde meilleur ? »

« Tais-toi ! Itachi à détruis le clan Uchiwa ! » répond le Uchiwa en proie à la colère.

« Est-ce vraiment une mauvaise chose ? » demanda Chloé avec un visage de regret « le clan Uchiwa, son sort est-t-il vraiment à plaindre ? ».

Sasuke commença à bouillir de colère « comment oses-tu ?! il a tué ma famille ! mon clan ! le tiens ! il mérite la mort ! ».

Chloé ferma alors ses yeux « le fait que je déserte Konoha est aussi passible de peine de mort, est-ce que je mérite la mort à tes yeux ? ».

A son tour Sasuke trembla et tomba à genoux.

« Ça suffit Chloé, tu en as assez fait je pense » interrompt Kakashi « nous avons quelques questions à te poser, tu vas nous suivre bien sagement ».

« Je suis désolée Kakashi, mais ça ne va pas être possible » dit Chloé.

« Malheureusement, c'est un ordre des conseillers » répond Kakashi en soulevant son bandeau, aussitôt Gai, Asuma et les autres se sont également mit en position de combat.

« J'imagine que Danzo en est le commanditaire ? » demanda Chloé.

A son tour Kakashi garda le silence.

« Je vois » dit Chloé en activant ses Sharingans.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?! » hurla Naruto « vous n'allez quand même pas vous battre ?! Kakashi-sensei, Chloé je vous en supplie ne vous battez pas ! ».

Les jonnins se sont alors précipité les uns sur les autres avec des rires effrayants.

« Noooon ! »

Naruto ouvrit alors les yeux, il se trouvait dans sa chambre.

« Encore ce rêve » chuchota Naruto en essuyant de petites larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Combien de temps s'était réellement écouler depuis la disparition de Chloé et la défection de Sasuke ?

Naruto ne le savait pas lui-même, le Naruto souriant avait disparu, il était l'ombre de lui-même, son ami avait essayé de le tuer, et la fille dont il était tombé sous le charme avait disparu sans laisser de trace.

Naruto était désormais un ado de 16 ans, dans l'espoir de retrouver ses 2 compagnons il partit en compagnie du légendaire Jiraya qui en profita pour l'entrainer, durant leur périple, Jiraya appris qu'une organisation nommée Akatsuki était en conflit avec un groupe nommé Chaos, des rumeurs auraient également fait mentions de possesseurs de Sharingans dans les deux camps.

Malheureusement, malgré beaucoup de recherche, aucun moyen de mettre la main sur eux, ils avaient été vus ici et là, mais quand Naruto et Jiraya arrivaient sur place, Chaos ou Akatsuki avaient disparu.

Et concernant Sasuke, les résultats n'étaient pas fameux non plus. En effet Sasuke avait rejoint Orochimaru, ninja qui avec Jiraya faisait partie du trio légendaire. Cet Orochimaru avait la fâcheuse habitude de changer de cachette fréquement. La formation de Naruto étant achevée, les deux ninjas durent retourner à Konoha rendre des comptes au cinquième Hokage, lady Tsunade troisième membre du trio légendaire.

Naruto se trouvait dans sa chambre, habillé de sa célèbre tenue orange, alors qu'il se brossait les dents un visage apparut dans son miroir, un visage qu'il n'a jamais pu oublier, qu'il ne voulait pas oublier.

« Chloé » pleura Naruto « pourquoi ? pourquoi bon sang ?! ».

Dans une sombre pièce, éclairé par une bougie, deux figures discutaient, deux figures cachées dans l'ombre.

« L'heure est venue ma chère, la troisième phase commence maintenant »

« Que dois-je faire Tsubasa-sama ? »

« Itachi nous à donner l'information qu'Akastsuki va s'en prendre au Kazekage, étant un réceptacle Naruto réagira au quart de tour, il y a fort à parier que Konoha enverra l'équipe 7 »

« …. »

« Ta mission sera de protégé ton bien aimé »

« Hi Tsubasa-sama » répond la seconde figure en activant ses pupilles magiques. « Naruto » pensa la figure « cette fois je ne t'abandonnerais pas ! »

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je m'excuse sincèrement pour avoir délaissé Shinobi et Kunoichi, je travaille activement sur le crossover que j'avais promis de faire, après maintes et maintes réflexions, j'ai décidé que le crossover se déroulerais dans Yugo, Héroine pas comme les autres qui servira également de suite à toutes mes autres Fanfictions. Je continuerais donc mes fanfictions jusqu'au point où il rejoindra Yugo.

Je m'excuse encore une fois pour l'attente.

Sincérement.

Alexis 1995.


	18. Chapter 18

Je ne possède que Chloé.

CHAPITRE 17

Mauvaises Nouvelles part2

Au abords du village de Suna, deux figures avec un manteau noir avec pour design des nuages rouges, étaient entourer de cadavres de ninjas.

« Voilà qui démarre bien la journée hmm » dit l'un.

« Fait vite, je déteste attendre! » ordonna l'autre.

A ce moment, le sol commença à geler.

« Je regrette, mais je ne peux vous laisser aller plus loin. » coupa une voix.

« Qui ose me déranger?! » se plain le plus petit des deux hommes.

« Allons Sasori, voilà l'occasion de pratiquer ton art, hmm » dit l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils se sont retourner, ils ont vu une jeune femme, les cheveux noirs descendant jusqu'au épaules avec deux mèches sur le coté du visage pale de la fille, Des collants blanc recouvert par des bottes remontant jusqu'au haut des cuisses, un maillot noir à manche longue se terminant par des gants recouvrant les mains de la femme, le maillot, au niveau de la taille se terminait en cape descendant jusqu'au chevilles. La tenue épousait parfaitement le corps de la femme, sur le dos, au niveau des omoplates, plus précisément au milieu, un S était écris.

« Encore toi hm, ou est le hachoir ambulant? » provoqua le plus grand des hommes.

« Zabuza-sama est occuper ailleurs » répond la femme.

« Ainsi donc Chaos est au courant de nos moindres faits et gestes, voilà qui est embêtant hmm, au moins j'aurais l'occasion d'utiliser mon art contre la reine de glace ».

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

A Konoha, Naruto mangeait un bol de ramen en compagnie de Kakashi et Sakura.

Il était silencieux et touchait à peine à son bol. Kakashi et Sakura commençaient à s'inquiétés.

« Aller Naruto! Mange tes nouilles, c'est pas gratuit! » cria Sakura afin de l'inciter à manger.

Naruto, posa sa cuillère « je n'ai pas très faim, je te rembourserais. » dit-il en se levant et en partant.

« Naruto! Ou tu vas? » demanda Sakura de plus en plus inquiète.

Il ne répondit pas, et bientôt disparu de leurs vus.

« C'est insupportable! Tout ça à cause de Chloé! » se plaint Sakura en frappant violement la table, envoyant son bol s'écrasé au sol.

« Du calme Sakura » dit Kakashi « elle est partie pour une raison ».

« Comment pouvez vous la défendre maitre Kakashi?! A cause d'elle Sasuke est parti et Naruto est…..il n'est plus le même » pleura Sakura.

Kakashi garda le silence un moment.

« J'ai été son commandant et je peux te l'affirmer, Chloé agit toujours pour une bonne raison, si elle à quitter Konoha, il y a forcément une raison. » défendit le Jonnin.

« Que voulez-vous dire maitre? ».

« Que quelque chose de terrible se prépare, et quel que soit cette chose, nul doute qu'elle changera le monde Shinobi tout entier ».

Sakura regarda son maitre dans le choc.

« D'après les rapports des gardes du seigneur du feu, le Star Krystal à été voler, et selon maitre Jiraya, Chaos et Akatsuki agissent étrangement. Chloé, que se passe-t-il? » pensa Kakashi.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Naruto se rendit au terrain d'entrainement, là ou l'équipe 7 à officiellement été crée.

Il était debout, immobile, face à la rivière, le regard vide.

« Toi qui disait que tu serais toujours là pour moi » il se mit alors à rire, des larmes sur ses joues « et j'ai été assez bête pour te croire! ».

Dans les arbres, deux Sharingans observaient le garçon.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Dans un village de paysans Tomoko, dans sa tenue de prêtresse était recouverte de sang, des corps de mercenaires jonchais le sol.

« C…..ces yeux….tu…es….du clan » avant que la personne puisse finir sa phrase, Tomoko planta son épée dans son cœur en se léchant les babines.

« Tsubaki se régale des espions d'Akatsuki! » se moqua la femme d'un fou rire effrayant.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Retour à Konoha.

Naruto était occupé à se plaindre, il n'à pas remarqué cette présence qui s'approchait.

« Tu n'as pas changé, sauf le sourire peut-être ».

Naruto palit lorsqu'il entendu la voix, cette voix dont il rêvait la nuit, cette voix dont il était tombé sous le charme il y à six ans, cette voix, c'était ELLE.

Au bureau du Hokage, Jiraya et Tsunade étaient en train de discuter à propos de Chaos, le légendaire pervers avais donné un document au Hokage qui le fixa dans le choc.

« Tu en est absolument sur Jiraya? Ce sont bien les membres de Chaos?! » demanda-t-elle effrayer.

« Absolument » répondit Jiraya d'un ton sérieux « Chloé Uchiwa, Zabuza Momochi, Haku Momochi, Tomoko Hyuga, Tsubasa Senju. »

« Konoha n'a donc rien à craindre » en déduis la Hokage.

« Je n'en suis pas si sur » coupa Jiraya « certes, ils mettent des bâtons dans les roues d'Akatsuki, néanmoins Danzo est un ninja de Konoha et connaissant Tsubasa il viendra pour lui tôt ou tard. »

« ça, plus le fait qu'ils ont pris le Star Krystal » soupira Tsunade. « Que comptes-tu faire? »

« Agir prudemment » répond l'ermite « Tsubasa est un fin stratège, il prévois toujours au moins trois issus à l'avance, c'est pourquoi s'il devient notre ennemi….. ».

« Et pour Chloé? »

« Aucun risque, Chloé restera fidèle à Naruto, elle l'a souvent prouvée par le passée, si Tsubasa venait à s'en prendre à Naruto elle le tuerais sans hésitations ».

« Je vois, je vais passer le message au Kazekage, si Chloé venait à apparaitre, elle devra être traité comme une criminelle. »


	19. Chapter 19

Je ne possède que mes Ocs

CHAPITRE 18

Sentiments

Chloé, la Kunoichi qui jadis fut son amie, se trouvait aujourd'hui devant lui, elle portait une tenue identique à la reine de glace, à la différence qu'un H était inscrit dans son dos. Ses cheveux Violets étaient désormais détachés, une mèche descendant sur sa poitrine sur chaque coté du visage, et le reste, à l'arrière du cou descendaient jusqu'aux omoplates. Voyant à quel point elle était devenue femme, Naruto ne put se retenir de rougir.

« Bonjour Naruto » dit-elle en tortillant ses doigts nerveusement. Non pas qu'elle soit timide, mais il est toujours difficile d'aborder quelqu'un que l'on à pas vu depuis longtemps.

Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche du blondinet, Chloé était là, devant lui, si c'était un rêve il souhaiterais ne pas se réveiller, si c'était une farce elle était bien cruelle.

Honteuse de l'avoir abandonnée i ans, la Uchiwa baissa les yeux.

« Je comprend que tu puisse m'en vouloir d'avoir brisé ma promesse mais…. »

La jeune fille n'à pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Naruto sauta sur elle les faisant ainsi par terre. Chloé était allongée au sol en dessous d'un Naruto la serrant dans ses bras comme s'il voulait que leur colonnes vertébrales se touchent.

« Naruto? Qu'Est-ce que.. » commença à interrogée la jeune fille, les yeux écarquillée dans la surprise.

« T'étais ou bon sang!? » questionna Naruto avec des larmes de colère et de joie « Qu'Est-ce qui t'à pris de partir comme ça?! »

Les yeux étonnés de Chloé se sont changer en regard de regret, elle qui voulait le protéger plus que tout au monde, elle lui à fait connaitre un immense chagrin. A son tour, des larmes ont perlée sur ses joues alors qu'elle rendit l'étreinte à sa seule raison de vivre.

« Pardonne moi Naruto, pardonne moi ».

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Au bureau du Hokage, Tsunade, Jiraya, Gai et Kakashi étaient réunis.

« Maitre Tsunade, vous êtes sérieuse?! » protesta Gai Maito, visiblement contrarié « vous voulez les capturer alors que Chloé fait partie du groupe?! »

Tsunade, assise dans son bureaux garda le silence quelques instants avant de répondre.

« Oui ».

« Mais vous plus que quiquonque devrait savoir que le troisième du nom l'à élever comme sa propre petite-fille! » rétorqua l'ombrageuse panthère de Konoha.

« Gai » averti Jiraya, signalant au jonnin de se taire.

« Et toi Kakashi? Qu'en penses-tu? » demanda la Senju

« Sauf votre respect maitre Hokage, je n'obéirais pas à votre ordre » répondit Kakshi calmement « Chloé Uchiwa à toujours agit dans l'intérêt du village et de Naruto, je refuse de lui arracher la seule personne qui l'ai toujours protégé. » rajoute-t-il en quittant la pièce. « Je vais en baver, j'espère avoir fait le choix Maitre Sarutobi » pensa-t-il.

« Je refuse de suivre cet ordre également, pardonnez moi maitre Hokage, mais je ne peux faire de mal à Chloé. » salua Gai en disparaissant de la pièce.

« Evidemment » soupira Jiraya « c'est comme si nous leur demandions d'arrêter Konoha-Maru. »

Tsunade laissa tomber sa tête sur son fauteuil. « Que faire Jiraya? »

« Je vais l'arrêter moi-même » dit-il en disparaissant à son tour.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Naruto et Chloé étaient assis cote à cote près de la rivière.

« Et c'est là que j'ai utilisé ma technique du sexy méta! » rigola Naruto « et il a accepter de m'entrainer! »

« Maitre Jiraya ne changera décidément jamais. » soupira Chloé.

« Au fait, Chloé, comment tu m'as retrouvé aussi facilement? » demanda soudainement Naruto provoquant à la Kunoichi de rougir méchamment.

« Heu..hé bien…..hem…. » bégéya-t-elle.

« Oui? » insista Naruto la voyant caché son visage avec ses mains, elle avait certes grandis, mais elle restait cette Chloé qu'il avait connu et avec qui il se sentait tellement bien. Bien qu'elle soit aujourd'hui bien plus belle.

« Je ne peux pas lui dire que j'ai posé un sceau sur ses lèvres en l'embrassant dans son sommeil! » pensa-t-elle, puis elle se mit à rougir d'avantage en repensant à la scène.

Naruto se demandait ce qui lui arrivait, elle était étrange à rougir comme une pivoine.

« Elle rougie de plus en plus » pensa Naruto « peut-être de la fièvre? ». Il colla son front à celui de Chloé afin de vérifier sa température.

Alors qu'il regarda dans les yeux écarquillée de Chloé, entendre sa respiration de si près provoqua un étrange sentiment en lui.

Alors qu'elle commença à se perdre dans le regards de Naruto, Chloé essaya de résistée à cet étrange sentiment qui monte en elle. « Que t'arrive-t-il Chloé?! Tu combat l'Akatsuki tu n'as pas le temps pour… ». Trop tard, l'étrange sentiment qui peu à peu montait en elle prit le dessus. « Pourquoi Naruto? Pourquoi n'y a -til que toi qui me fait cet effet là? » pensa -telle alors que sa respiration se fit plus forte.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

A Konoha, Sakura qui cherchais Naruto pour lui parler ne put le trouver nulle part.

« Naruto » pensa Sakura « pourquoi t'entêtes tu à pensée à elle, si tu le fais tu finiras comme moi à regretter d'être tomber amoureux. »

Puis elle sortie de ses pensées. « S'il n'est pas au village, il est surement au terrain d'entrainement! » pensa-t-elle avant d'etre interrompue par une voix.

« Tiens Sakura! Dis moi, je cherches Naruto, tu ne l'aurais pas vu? ».

Alors qu'elle se retourna, Sakura ne vit nul autre que Jiraya.

« Bonjour maitre Jiraya » salua poliment Sakura. « Je le cherche aussi, j'allais justement aller voir s'il était au terrain d'entrainement. »

« Pauvre gosse, je ne suis pas enthousiaste à lui rapporter la nouvelle » pensa Jiraya, puis il fit signe à Sakura. « Bon alors je vais vous laissez entre couple! Passe lui le bonjour de ma part! » plaisanta-t-il en partant dans la direction opposé.

« Nous ne sommes pas un couple! » bouda Sakura.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Naruto et Chloé avaient le front collé l'un à l'autre alors que leurs respirations se fit de plus en plus forte, et leurs visage de plus en plus rouge.

A quelques mètres de là, deux figures observaient la scène dissimulé dans les arbres.

« Ils en mettent du temps! J'ai pas que ça à faire d'attendre qu'ils s'emballent moi! » rouspéta Zabuza.

« Chuuuut, tais-toi! Tu vas nous faire repérer! » le coupa Tsubasa.

« Vous avez un grain en moins pour m'obliger à vous accompagner regarder des gamins se rouler une pelle! » railla le Démon.

« Tu vas être témoins du fait que j'avais raison » expliqua Tsubasa « Tomoko ne me croyait pas quand je disais qu'elle était amoureuse, tu pourras le lui dire après ça. » dit-il fier de lui.

« C'est juste pour ça que vous nous avez fait venir ici, alors qu'on est surement recherchés?! ».

« Ah lala Zabuza, tu n'y connais rien, voilà pourquoi tu râle pour tout. » répondit Tsubasa gagnant une veine à apparaitre sur le front du ninja renégat.

Alors que les lèvres de Naruto et Chloé étaient à 1 cm de l'autre.

« Naruto! »

Une voix les fit se séparé à la surprise.

« Bon sang Chloé! Tu aurais du rester concentrée » se reprocha-t-elle en silence.

« Vite Zabuza! On met les voiles! » dit Tsubas en disparaissant suivi par Zabuza.

« Cette voix, c'est Sakura » pensa Naruto.

Chloé se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la foret pour se cachée, mais Naruto l'attrapa par la main.

« Tu pars encore une fois? » demanda Naruto avec un brin de colère dans sa voix.

« Je regrette Naruto, mais je ne peux pas rester, je suis une criminelle à présent, j'ai quitté le village, si on me vois je serais arrêtée et je ne pourrait plus te protégé. » expliqua-t-elle en le regardant tel un petit chiot abandonné.

« Alors laisse moi venir avec toi! » le coupa Naruto.

La mâchoire de Chloé toucha le sol suite à la surprise.

« Tu dois me protéger et je dois ramener Sasuké » raconte Naruto avec un air décidé que Chloé n'avais jamais vu jusqu'ici. « Et te revoir m'a redonné l'espoir de nous revoir un jour tous réunis, et même si tu refuse de m'accompagné j'irais seul! »

Voyant que le résonné ne servirait à rien, la Uchiwa soupira dans la défaite. « Si il se déplace seul, l'Akatsuki le capturera aussitôt, Tsubasa-sama le prendra comme une trahison mais qu'importe. » pensa la Kunoichi.

« Je t'attendrais à la porte de Konoha cette nuit, prépare tout ce dont tu auras besoins » lui d-t-elle en disparaissant dans la foret.

Naruto afficha alors un sourire, le premiers depuis des mois. « Attends un peu Sakura, nous serons bientôt tous réunis à nouveau! »


	20. Chapter 20

Je ne possède que mes Ocs

CHHAPITRE 19

A l'aventure!

Le soir venue, Sakura était penchée à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle regarda la nuit étoilée avec un air nostalgique en tenant une photo de l'équipe 7 qu'ils avaient faite après leur nominations en tant que ninja aspirant.

« Pourquoi?! Pourquoi êtes-vous partis Sasuké, Chloé?! » pensa-t-elle en serrant la photo contre sa poitrine.

Elle fit tiré de ses pensées par un bruit.

« Hmm? Quelqu'un est réveiller à cette heure? » se demanda la Kunoichi en regardant son réveil posé sur sa table de nuit qui affichait:01h224.

En regardant vers le bruit, elle vit Naruto portant un sac à dos sauter de toit en toit.

« Naruto?! » pensa Sakura « que fait-il aussi tard? ».

Pour en avoir le cœur net, elle attrapa ses chaussures ninja et sauta pars la fenêtre. « Pourquoi se dirige-t-il vers la sortie du village?! »

Alors qu'ils atteins les portes du villages, Naruto fit stoppée par une voix. « Tu es donc venu Naruto, je ne pensais pas que tu finirais par partir de Konoha. »

Sakura observait la scène de loin, cachée sur un toit.

« C'est bien toi qui m'avais donné rendez-vous non? » répondit Naruto en se tournant vers Chloé.

« Oui, mais au fond de moi, j'espérais que tu resterais en sécurité au village » répondit la Kunoichi en marchand vers Naruto.

« Qui est cette fille?! » pensa Sakura inquiète pour Naruto.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ma petite Chloé! Et puis tu sera là pour m'aider! » répondit Naruto en souriant comme un enfant.

« Chloé?! » pensa Sakura en serrant les poings et fronçant les sourcils dans la colère. « Elle est venue pour enlever Naruto?! Je dois prévenir le maitre! »

« Bonsoir Sakura »

En se tournant vers la voix, Sakura se retrouva face à un clone de Chloé. « Tu es devenue une très belle femme » complimenta la Uchiwa.

« Chloé » Dit Sakura en grinçant des dents comme ci ce nom lui provoquait un mal de tête. « Que fais-tu ici? »

« Je suis venue pour réalisée la volonté de Naruto » répondit la ninja en regardant dans la direction du blondinet avec un air bienveillant.

« La volonté de Naruto?! » demanda Sakura, surprise. Pourquoi? Elle qui était restée au cotés de Naruto tout ce temps, pourquoi ignorait-elle quelque chose que Chloé, qui les avait abandonné 6 ans plus tôt connaissait?!

La Uchiwa la regarda également surprise par sa réaction. « Tu ne le savais pas? »

« Savoir quoi? » demanda la disciple du 5ème Hokage.

Chloé la fixa quelques instants dans le silence. « Je regrette Sakura, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, peut-être Naruto te répondra de vive voix lors de notre prochaine rencontre. » dit-elle en disparaissant dans un écran de fumée.

« Comment ça prochaine rencontre? » se demanda Sakura en se retournant vers la grande porte de Konoha pour voir que le duo avait disparus. « La garce! » pensa Sakura, vexée d'avoir été bernée. « Toujours aussi forte pour détourner l'attention! Peu importe! Je dois prévenir dame Tsunade! »

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Dans la foret de Konoha, éclairée par la lumière de la lune, Naruto et Chloé marchaient tranquillement en direction du village de Suna afin d'aller retrouver Haku.

« Je me demande à quoi elle doit ressemblée maintenant » demanda Naruto en se grattant le menton.

« Elle est devenue une belle jeune fille à présent » répondit Chloé « je serais presque jalouse d'elle ».

« Tu….n'en a pas besoin » complimenta Naruto en se frottant timidement l'arrière de la tête timidement et en rougissant tout en détournant son regard.

D'abord surprise, Chloé se mit à sourire comme une enfant au compliment.

« Merci Naruto! »

Son sourire magique, ses cheveux scintillant et flottants grâce à la légère brise et la lumière de la lune. Naruto la regarda comme si elle était devenue un ange.

« Mais à quoi je pense moi?! » stoppa Naruto en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite. « Au fait, pourquoi récupérer Haku? » demanda soudainement le Jinchuriki.

« Parce que si Tsubasa envoi Tomoko pour te ramener au village, seule je ne pourrais rien faire contre elle » expliqua la Kunoichi en grinçant des dents.

« Elle est plus forte que toi?! » paniqua Naruto.

Chloé hocha la tête. « Vois-tu la lettre dans mon dos? » questionna Chloé. « Elle représente notre force, nous sommes 5 dans notre groupe, le O représente mon rang, je suis donc la troisième. » Puis son visage devint extrêmement sérieux. « Et je suis beaucoup moins forte que Tomoko, nous devons éviter l'affrontement le plus possible. Je ne pourrais pas te protéger.. »

Elle fut tirée de ses paroles par des shurikens lancés dans sa directions. Elle sauta sur Naruto et roula en l'emmenant avec elle dans les buissons.

« Que se passe-t-il Chloé?! » chuchota Naruto.

« Des lancés dirigés sur la droite à 32 degrés et à courtes distances. » pensa Chloé ignorant la question de Naruto. « Un seul ninja à Konoha est capable de faire de pareils lancés. »

Elle se leva et sortie des buissons en activant ses précieuses pupilles. « Cela faisait longtemps maitre Jiraya. »

Le légendaire ninja est apparu devant Chloé. « Comment vas-tu Chloé? » salua-t-il en souriant comme ci de rien n'était. Puis un rayon de lune éclaira le corps de la Kunoichi.

« Mais c'est que tu as grandis en plus! » s'écria-t-il avec des cœurs dans les yeux et le nez qui saigne.

« ….. »

« Calmez vos ardeurs ermite pervers! » s'énerva Naruto en sortant des buissons.

« Tiens Naruto, que fais-tu ici? » demanda Jiraya. Puis il se tourna vers Chloé, puis vers Naruto, et encore vers Chloé.

« Tu me déçois Naruto, tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour espérer écrire comme moi! » cria Jiraya en grimaçant.

« Vous avez un grain ma parole! » répondit Naruto.

« Plus sérieusement » coupa Jiraya en reprenant un visage sérieux. « Sur ordre du Hokage, Chloé Uchiwa, tu es en état d'arrestation, pour désertion et enlèvement. » expliqua Jiraya.

« ….. »

« Enlèvement?! » s'étonna Naruto.

« Sakura à prévenu Tsunade qu'elle t'a forcée à la suivre » explique le Sannin.

« ….. »

« Comment ça?! » rouspéta Naruto « C'est moi qui lui ait demander de m'accompagner! » plaida Naruto.

« T'accompagner? » interrogea l'Ermite.

« Nous allons récupérer Sasuke! » beugla Naruto. « Et si vous vous mettez sur notre chemin, nous nous battrons! » dit-il en frappant son poing gauche dan sa main droite.

Un petit sourire apparu sur le visage de Jiraya. « Le bon vieux Naruto est de retour » pensa-t-il « et il aura simplement suffit de revoir sa chère Chloé pour ça. Pas étonnant que Sakura soit jalouse. »

« Vous battre dis-tu? » dit Jiraya en se mettant en position de combat. « Alors montrez moi votre détermination! »

« Yosh! Allons-y Chloé! » s'excita Naruto en posant son sac à dos au sol.

« Montrons-lui comment fonctionne un travail d'équipe Naruto! » dit-elle alors qu'un Chidori enveloppa sa main droite.


	21. Chapter 21

Je ne possède que mes Ocs

CHAPITRE 20

Ce que tu représente pour moi.

Jiraya se trouvait allongé sur un lit d'hôpital avec une Tsunade inquiète à ses cotés.

« Jiraya, comment as-tu fais pour te faire avoir par des enfants. » demanda Tsunade.

Le regard de Jiraya s'aggrava « ils sont plus fort que je ne le pensais. Leurs puissance est incroyable. »

« Leur puissance? Comparée à la tienne? » demanda Tsunade avec un regard interrogateur.

Une goutte de sueur apparut sur le front de Jiraya.

« Eh bien…..ah oui voilà…..ils ont….ils ont…..utiliser des kunai explosifs…oui voilà c'est ça! Ils m'ont eu avec des kunai explosifs! » dit-il en détournant le regard avec une transpiration incroyable.

Les sourcils de Tsunade ont bougé à la réaction de l'ermite légendaire. « Ne me dis pas que Naruto t'as eu avec sa technique du harem! » s'énerva le Hokage alors qu'une veine monstrueuse apparut sur son front.

« He bien heu… »

Le village de Konoha entendu alors un cri d'agonie.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Naruto et Chloe se trouvaient non loin d'un petit village.

Alors que Chloé marchait tranquillement, Naruto lui marchait avec difficultés la tête penchée en avant et en laissant ses bras se balancer de gauche à droite à chaque pas. « Dis moi….Chloé…on est….encore…loin? » demanda un Naruto essoufflé.

« Nous allons arriver au village de Sethland » répondu Chloé en souriant « Nous allons nous reposer là-bas et nous repartirons à l'aube. »

« Tant qu'on se repose » répondit le blondinet. Puis un sourire fou et baveux apparu sur son visage « Hé hé hé. Nous voilà seul tous les deux, comme deux amoureux. »

Chloé et Naruto entrèrent dans une chambre tous deux en kimono, un seul lit se trouvait au milieux de la pièce.

Rougissante tel une tomate, Chloé amena ses mains sur ses joues. « Mais…ils se sont trompé, nous ne somme pas un couple! »

Naruto afficha un petit sourire en saisissant son menton entre son pouce et son majeur. « Ce n'est rien ma chère Chloé » rassura le blondinet « on se connait suffisamment pour partager un lit tous les deux! »

« Tu as raison Naruto » répondit Chloé en enlevant délicatement son Kimono « et pour tout t'avouer, j'ai souvent rêver de ce moment. »

Leur lèvre se sont approcher alors que le Kimono de Chloé tomba au sol.

« Ce sera une nuit inoubliable! » pensa Naruto.

« Et voilà! Nous sommes arrivés! » coupa Chloé.

Naruto fixa le village avec un air de déception, en effet, le village en question n'était qu'un ensemble de 5 maisons en ruine. « Effectivement, une nuit inoubliable » soupira Naruto.

Le duo continua à marcher vers l'extrémité du village.

Chloé effectua des mudras et posa ses mains sur le sol.

« Mokuton! Foyer naturel! »

Du bois sortit du sol sec et petit à petit se mit à prendre la forme d'une petite maison.

Alors qu'elle se redressait, Chloé utilisa le dos de sa main afin d'essuyé les perles de sueur coulant sur son front. « Voilà notre chez nous! » dit-elle fier d'elle.

« Notre chez nous » repensa Naruto en rougissant tout en se tortillant les doigts.

« Attendez! »

Chloé et Naruto se tournèrent vers la voix. Naruto vut alors son visage pâlir. « T...toi? C'est….impossible! »

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Tomoko se trouvait devant une pile de cadavres méconnaissable.

« Tsubaki est déçu de votre gout » bouda la Hyuga. Puis un sourire sadique s'afficha sur son visage. « Tsubasa-sama me punira comme il faut si je vous découpe en morceaux. » bava la Kunoichi.

« Tiens donc, c'est une belle proie pour le seigneur Jashin! »

« Il s'agit de Tomoko Hyuga allias: la dépeceuse. Méfie toi, tu risque d'y laisser la peau. »

Le visage de Tomoko se mit à rayonner de joie. « Des membres de l'Akatsuki! Tsubaki aura de quoi manger à sa fin! » trembla-t-elle d'excitation. « Tachez au moins de me divertir, ma faim doit être rassasiée. »

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

« Attendez tous les deux! »

Gaara et Haku sont soudainement apparus derrière le duo.

Naruto vu son visage palir à la vue de Gaara. « T..toi….c'est impossible! »

« Cela faisait longtemps Naruto. » salua Gaara, puis il se tourna vers la jeune Uchiwa. « Je me souviens de toi » puis il se mit à lever son majeur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous?! » s'écria Chloé avec une veine visible sur le front.

« …..c'est ton nom. » répondit simplement Gaara.

~Flashback~

« Comment t'appelle tu? » demanda Gaara en regardant Sasuke.

« Sasuke Uchiwa. »

Puis il se tourna vers Chloé portant un Naruto blesser « et toi? »

La Kunoichi continua de marcher en levant son poing et soulevant son majeur.

~ Fin Flashback~

Chloé se gifla alors le visage. « Effectivement, je m'en souviens. » puis elle se tourna vers Haku. « Nous étions justement à votre recherche. » expliqua Chloé.

« Nous aussi nous vous cherchions. » répondit Haku. « Tsubasa-sama à changer le plan initial. Un ninja du village de la Lune à activé le Jibakugan. Nous devons y aller le plus vite possible. »

« Mais dites moi » coupa Naruto. « Le Kazekage peut-il se permettre de quitter son village? »

« En temps normal je ne peux pas. Mais le village de la Lune et Suna sont alliés, je me dois donc d'intervenir. » explique le Kazekage.

« Au fait » demanda Naruto « Pourquoi et-tu accompagné par Haku? »

« Parce que j'ai pour mission de le protéger » explique Haku. Gaara se contenta de garder le silence, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Très bien alors allons-y! » s'écria Naruto en levant son poing en l'air avec un air sérieux. « Et quand nous aurons régler le problème, nous irons chercher Sasuke! »

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Dans sa chambre, Sakura était allongée sur son lit à regarder la photo de groupe de l'équipe 7.

~Flashback~

« Je suis venue pour réalisée la volonté de Naruto » répondit la ninja en regardant dans la direction du blondinet avec un air bienveillant.

« La volonté de Naruto?! » demanda Sakura, surprise.

~Fin Flashback~

« Pourquoi Naruto? » se mit à pleurer Sakura. « Pourquoi lui dire à elle alors que j'étais là pour toi. » Puis elle s mit à grincer des dents, se leva soudainement et sortit un sac à dos de son placard qu'elle rempli aussitôt avec tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

« Attend un peu Chloé! Je ramènerais Sasuké et Naruto! »


	22. Chapter 22

Je ne possède que mes OCs

CHAPITRE 22 Tu me déçois.  
Le quatuor se dirigeait vers le village de la Lune après une nuit dans l'habitat invoqué par la Uchiwa.  
Le groupe se déplaçait en quatrième vitesse en sautant d'arbres en arbres.  
"Dis moi Senpai" demanda Haku à Chloé "selon Tsubasa-sama le Jibakugan est un puissant Dojutsu, pourquoi veut-il que nous recrutions ce type?"  
Naruto et Gaara intéressé par la réponse attendaient la réponse en silence.  
"Parce que le Jibakugan est l'un des quatres Dojutsu qui avec le Sharingan, le Byakugan et le Rinnegan, ont servi à sceller une créature effroyablement puissante à l'intérieur d'un certain artefact."  
Gaara et Naruto semblaient choqué par cette révélation.  
"Quoi?! Mais il est malade ce type! Que veut il faire avec un truc comme ça?!" beugla Naruto.  
"Ce n'est pas la créature qu'il veut libéré, c'est la puissance qu'il veut absorbé." coupa Chloé.  
"Je…..je ne comprend pas." admis Gaara.  
"En gros il souhaite absorber la puissance de la créature afin de combattre une certaine entité."  
"Cependant selon les rapport que l'on m'a fournis, vous êtes en possession de ce cristal depuis plus de 4 ans. Pourquoi ne pas absorber la puissance dès maintenant?" demanda le Kazekage.  
"Pour deux raisons" commença Chloé en fronçant les sourcils. "Premièrement nous avons besoin des quatre dojutsu : Sharingan, Byakugan, Rinnegan et le Jibakugan."  
Alors que Naruto essayait de comprendre l'explication de son amie, Chloé continua. "La deuxième c'est que quatre personnes liée au cristal lui-même doivent être présentent. Nous les avons trouver mais ils sont…...comment dire….disons qu'un seul d'entre eux est

aussi fort qu'un Hokage, ils ont une maîtrise total de leur éléments et ils n'ont pas besoin de mudra pour utiliser leurs techniques. "  
Haku serra ses poings et grinça des dents au commentaire. "Nita."  
"Pardon?" interrogea Gaara.  
"Nita" répond Haku "l'un des quatre créateurs du cristal. Je l'ai déjà affronté avec l'aide de maître Zabuza."  
"Toi et Zabuza hein?" coupa Naruto "j'imagine que vous les avez éclaté rapidement!" s'écria t il avec un sourire satisfait, les bras à l'arrière de la tête.  
La reine de glace se mit à trembloter de rage. "Nous avons misérablement perdu! Trop forte!  
Elle est trop forte!"  
Gaara et Naruto la fixaient dans le choc.  
"Nita utilise l'élément de l'eau aussi facilement que Hokage le deuxième du nom. Chose encore plus effrayante, elle peut manipuler le sang."  
Naruto avait quasiment la mâchoire collé au sol.  
"Et encore" rajoute la Uchiwa "son caractère amicale fait d'elle la moins dangereuse du quatuor."  
"Qui est le plus dangereux?" demanda Gaara.  
"La plus dangereuse est la plus idiote du groupe. Une moine nommé Xiao-Mei. Des attaques puissantes et rapides, courte et longue distance, attaque terrestre et aérienne. Sa maîtrise de l'air est sans faille, je dirais même que sa maîtrise est à un tel niveau qu'elle influe sur la gravité. "  
"Mais bon sang c'est qui ces types?!" beugla Naruto, inquiet de pouvoir tombé sur eux.  
"Ce sont les quatre maître" explique Haku "ce sont les quatre éléments à l'origine de la défaite de l'un des démon les plus puissants qui n'ait jamais existé, bien qu'à l'origine ils étaient 5, l'un d'eux à péri lors de l'affrontement contre le démon dragon."  
"Quoi?!" s'écrièrent Gaara et Naruto "un dragon?!"  
"Ne t'y trompe pas Naruto" prévint Chloé " Néanmoins il était tellement puissant que d'après la légende, c'est lui qui, pour la première fois dans l'histoire. Fit ressentir le désespoir à l'humanité. "

"Mais comment allez vous forcer des maîtres ayant jadis vaincu ce démon si ils sont clairement plus puissants que nous." demanda Gaara, intéressé par l'histoire.  
"Le Jibakugan" explique Chloé. "Cette pupille incroyable à un pouvoir d'hypnose extraordinaire. Seul des shinobis armé d'un des quatre grand dojustsu ont une chance d'y résister…..avec beaucoup d'entraînement. "  
Alors qu'elle parlait, un bruit de branche craquer retenu son attention.  
"Ah crotte! Je m'est perdu en chemin!"  
Alors que cette voix retentit, le vent se mit à souffler de plus en plus fort.  
"Je savais bien que tu ne savais pas lire une simple carte!"  
"Tu m'emberde Tseng!"  
"On dit : tu m'emmerde, vieille fille paumé !"  
"Et toi tu t'es retardé ? T'a vu ta face? Tu sais a quoi tu ressemble ?!"  
"Bon sang! De tout le monde pourquoi c'est moi qui ait été choisi pour être ton équipier ?!"  
"Parce t'es un dul, un daze!"  
Alors que le groupe écoutait la conversation qui semblait de plus en plus proche, Chloé fit signe à Haku de préparer ses aiguilles alors qu'elle activait ses légendaire pupilles.  
Des buissons sont sortis deux personnes âgé de 17 et 16 ans, un garçon et une fille. Tous deux portaient la tenue d'Akatsuki.  
Le garçon avait les cheveux mi-long de couleur noir de jais, la même couleur que ses yeux.  
Une petite barbe parfaitement taillé malgré sa petite taille.  
La fille elle avait les yeux gris. Une énorme flèche bleu dessinée sur son crâne et une moine shaolin à l'arrière de la tête, ce qui semblait indiquait qu'elle fut moine dans son enfance.  
Lorsqu'ils sortirent des buissons, ils ont alors repéré le quatuor. Ce qui provoquait à Haku et Chloé de pâlir anormalement.  
"Ça alors!" s'écria le garçon "Ichibi et Kyubi au même endroit."  
"Et alors?!" grogna la moine "on est pas ici pour eux! On est là pour Orochimaru!"  
Naruto les regarda dans le choc. Orochimaru?! Cet ordure était là ?! Ça voudrait dire que Sasuke est là également ?!

Gaara fixait le garçon avec attention lorsqu'il semblait avoir compris quelque chose.  
"Vous êtes le cinquième enfant du seigneur du Pays du feu! Vous êtes le prince Tseng!"  
Ennuyé qu'on le reconnaisse, Tseng détourna le regard en se grattant les cheveux, ce qui provoqua à son amie de rire.  
"Oh ça va toi! Ferme là !"  
Naruto grinça des dents en effectuant ses mudras "on va s'occuper d'Akatsuki ! Ensuite on trouvera Orochimaru pour récupérer Sasuke!"  
Une vingtaine de clone apparus devant les deux ennemis.  
"Non Naruto!" le stoppa Haku "tu n'a aucune chance! Même Chloé sama n'a rien pu faire contre eux autrefois !"  
"Je vois, ils font partie des 4 gardiens" déduit Gaara.  
"Quatre?" coupa le prince Tseng "dans mes souvenirs nous étions 5, pas vrais Tsubasa?"  
déclara le prince en fixant le groupe ennemi.  
Sortie du sol, Tsubasa apparu devant le groupe, provoquant la surprise général.  
"Zut!" maudit la Uchiwa "j'aurais pensé qu'il enverrait Zabuza ou Haku pour récupérer Naruto et Gaara!"  
"Bonjour maîtres" salua poliment le ninja "cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vu."  
"Tu en a du coupet pour faire comme de rien n'était!" s'indigna la moine, provoquant ainsi le vent à se levé. "Nous ne te laisserons pas quaire à ses enfants ce que tu nous a fait!"  
Le vent qui se dégagea de la jeune fille se fit de plus en plus fort.  
"Allons maître Xiao-Mei" tenta d'apaiser Tsubasa avec ses mains "vous ne devriez pas vous énerver de la sorte."  
"Tu n'a pas à nous dire de quelle sorte nous énerver!" coupa Tseng, hors de lui. "Et seul notre élève à le droit de nous appeler maître !"  
Le ninja connu sous le nom de Tsubasa inspira alors profondément de l'air en fermant ses yeux.  
"Chloé, Haku, vous et vos protéger devez partir."

"Mais Tsuba….  
"C'est hors de question!"  
Xiao-Mei se rua vers Tsubasa aussi vite qu'elle le puisse. Ce dernier frappa ses paumes l'une à l'autre, aussitôt le sol se mit à trembler.  
"Je vais m'en occuper Chloé ! Va au village, comme prévu !"  
Xiao-Mei fit un coup de pied à cinq mètres de Tsubasa.  
"Elle est nulle cette fille!" soupira Naruto.  
Une tornade de vent semblait sortir du pied de la fille ayant pour effet de faire s'envoler Tsubasa au loin.  
"J'ai rien dit! En fait elle est balèze!" s'écria le blondinet.  
"Naruto" chuchota Chloé a l'oreille du ninja "c'est le moment de partir en douce."  
Tsubasa réapparu dans un nuage de fumée.  
Tseng courut vers lui et lui donna un coup de poing au visage qui fit trébucher ce dernier.  
Bien que ce poing lui fit très mal, Tsubasa s'appuyait sur ses mains pour reprendre l'équilibre et fit tomber Tseng avec un coup de pied.  
Lorsqu'il fit tomber au sol, Xiao-Mei surgit de derrière son partenaire pour asséner à Tsubasa un coup de paume ouverte au menton.  
"Merde!" railla le mystérieux shinobi "toujours aussi énervante celle là ! "  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rendre un coup à la moine, Tseng le coupa avec un coup de pied d'où surgit un jet de puissantes flammes.  
S'éloignant le plus vite possible, Tsubasa fut néanmoins touché à la main.  
"Argh!"  
"Alors?!" se moqua Tseng "tu es bien faible aujourd'hui !"  
Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du chef de Chaos. "Très bien maîtres, amenez vous!"  
Tseng répondit à la provocation et courut vers lui, sauta en l'air et donna des coups dans sa direction afin que les flammes sortants de ses poings et de ses pieds vole vers le garçon.

Xiao-Mei apparut derrière Tsubasa pour lui asséner un coup paume ouverte à nouveau. Son style de combat ressemblait fortement à celui des Hyuga de Konoha, à la différence que ce n'est pas du chakra qui se dégageait de sa main, mais du vent.  
"Il en faudra plus que ça!" railla Tsubasa. Avant que l'attaque de Xiao-Mei ne le touche, il enfonça son talon gauche dans le sol. Un morceaux de terre sortit du sol et frappa la moine dans le ventre, puis avec une manoeuvre spectaculaire, il fit un tour sur lui-même afin d'éviter une boule de feu de Tseng et comme si sa main était une lame tendu vers le prince du feu, cette main fut enveloppé par de l'eau qui se transforma en un immense fouet qui s'abattit sur le prince.  
D'abord surpris Tseng sauta sur le côté et atterri dans une nouvelle posture. La jambe gauche plié à l'avant sur la pointe des pieds dont la plante avait une vue à l'arrière. La jambe droite plié à l'arrière, idem pour le pied, et ses deux bras tendu vers l'arrière.  
"Prépare toi sale traître !" cria le prince de colère.  
Des flammes jaillissent de ses poings et de ses pieds le faisant se déplacer comme une fusée vers Tsubasa.  
"Toujours aussi surprenant celui-là, si je me prend son attaque je vais la sentir passer."  
pensa le ninja en soulevant ses bras en l'air, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, de la brume entoura ses yeux, le rendant momentanément aveugle.  
"Merde!" grogna Tsubasa "elle commence à m'énerver celle-ci ! "  
Tseng lui rentra dedans à une vitesse folle, si bien que Tsubasa fut envoyé au loin,  
dégommant des arbres au passage.  
Alors qu'il était allongé au sol, le ninja à la veste blanche regardait le ciel. "Ah là là, ils sont sacrément embêtant, heureusement que les deux autres ne sont pas là, ça aurait été l'enfer." se plaint il.  
Soudain une boule d'air apparut autour de sa tête.  
"Qu'est-ce que…..  
"Tu vas venir avec nous, tu vas nous parler des quatre gamins de tout à l'heure." exigea le prince du feu.  
"Tu ne comprendrait pas" stoppa Tsubasa "alors pourquoi veux-tu savoir?"  
Le prince s'approcha alors de Tsubasa le regard sévère. "Parce que je ne te laisserai pas faire du mal à la clé ! Je ne te laisserai pas touché Haku!" puis il fit signe à Xiao-Mei qui se mit à exécuter une danse.

"Vous êtes toujours aussi…."  
Tsubasa s'évanouit alors que de l'oxygène était extirper de sa bouche par la bulle d'air entourant sa tête.  
Désormais inconscient Tsubasa gisait au sol.  
Alors que Xiao-Mei s'avançait vers Tseng, celui-ci commença à parler. "Je ne te pensais pas si faible Tsubasa, tu me déçois" puis il se tourna vers sa partenaire. "Allons y, amenons le au repaire."  
Caché dans les arbres, une étrange shinobi au cheveux mi-court de couleur rose regardait la scène en silence.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

Lune maudite.  
Tomoko se trouvait face à deux éléments d'Akatsuki nouvellement arrivé.  
"Tiens tiens" dit elle d'un air joyeux "pour une certaine raison Tsubaki appartient me méfier de vous."  
L'une des deux figure apparait avoir dans les 15 ans, une peau bronzée, elle avait des yeux bleue et des cheveux aussi blanc que la lune coiffée en queue de cheval.  
L'autre figure dans les 30 ans. De court cheveux brun de la même couleur que ses yeux et que sa barbe digne d'un noble impeccablement taillé. On se trouve à son sein noir manteau, il semblent incroyablement musclé.  
"Cela faisait longtemps Nita, Huan. Un plaisir de vous revoir" se réjouit la miko.  
"Un plaisir non partagé Lin, ou Tomoko, je crois que c'est ainsi que tu te fais appelée aujourd'hui." répondit Huan.  
"Ah là là Huan, toujours aussi rancunier" se moqua Tomoko "tu as fais pareil à Tseng quand tu avais appris qu'il était un prince du feu."  
"Comment oses tu?!" s'énerva l'homme d'Akatsuki "n'oublie pas que nous nous sommes disputés pour assurer ta protection!"  
"Calme toi Huan" tenta d'apaiser Nita avec une voix apaisante. Puis elle regarda Tomoko d'un air stricte. "Quand à toi Lin, tu sais ce qui va se passer si tu continus à suivre Tsubasa."  
De petites larmes ont commencé à couler sur les joues de la Hyuga. "Que vous le vouliez ou non j'irais jusqu'au bout. C'est parce que vous avez veillée sur moi que tout cela est arrivé.  
Je jure de trouver un moyen de vous sauver tous les quatre!"  
Puis elle dégaina son sabre. "Même si je dois vous tuer à nouveau!"  
"Je vois." répondit Nita en fermant les yeux. Puis les rouvrit avec un tendre sourire et un regard fier. "Tu as tellement grandie. Nous sommes tellement fier de toi, et nous le serons toujours."  
Sous le coup de l'émotion Tomoko lâcha son arme.  
"Néanmoins nous ne pouvons te laisser aller au bout du projet S" coupa Huan d'un ton compréhensif.

"Mais vous allez…..  
"Lin" coupa Nita en prenant Tomoko dans ses bras "nous avons fais ce que nous devions faire, nous avons payé le prix de notre crime."  
"Mais c'était…..  
"Tu dois vivre ta vie à présent. Nous avons déjà vécu la nôtre."  
Tomoko repoussa violemment Nita et repris possession de Tsubaki. "Jamais je n'abandonnerais!" dit elle en pointant son sabre vers le duo.  
"Réfléchie bien Lin" avertit Nita "si tu continue sur cette voie, le jour viendras ou tu devras en payer le prix."  
"Je ferais ce que je dois faire. Tout comme vous l'avez fait autrefois."  
Le duo soupira dans la défaite.  
"Alors nous serons ennemis à partir de maintenant Lin. Non, Tomoko" avertit Nita. Puis de la brume apparus, recouvrant Huan et Nita. "Mais n'oublie pas. Tu es et restera à jamais la petite Lin que nous avons aimé. "  
Lin se saisit de son sabre et y insuffla son énergie "Tsubaki, reprend mon humanité encore une fois. Si je veux les sauver, Lin doit cesser d'exister."  
Une fois que Tsubaki fini d'absorber son énergie, un sourire effrayant s'afficha sur le visage de Tomoko. "Allons provoquer un bain de sang Tsubaki!" jouit la miko.  
Gaara, Haku, Naruto et Chloé couraient en direction du village de la lune.  
"Qui était ce type qui est apparu tout à l'heure?" demanda un Gaara curieux.  
"C'était Tsubasa" répondit Haku "l'un des membres fondateur de Chaos et le cinquième chef du groupe."  
"Un membre fondateur? Ce n'est pas le chef originelle? Vous êtes plus que cinq membres?"  
"Chaos existe depuis bien avant l'époque de Hokage premier du nom" répondit Chloé.  
"Chaque membre est lié au Star Krystal, tant que le cristal existe, les membres de Chaos restent en vie."  
Cette réponse provoqua l'horreur dans le groupe.

"Mais alors cela veut dire que…  
"Non Naruto, Haku et moi ne sommes pas encore lié à cet artéfact."  
"Vous êtes donc plus que cinq membres?" demanda Gaara.  
"Nous sommes beaucoup plus nombreux que ça, et c'est pourquoi nous allons rejoindre nos alliés au point de rendez-vous. " répondit Chloé d'un ton grave "le cinquième conflit chaotique est sur le point de commencer."  
"Le conflit Chaotique?" questionna Haku.  
"Nous verrons cela plus tard nous sommes arrivés" répondit la Kunoichi.  
Lorsqu'ils ont touché le sol, Naruto regarda devant lui, un regard choqué.  
"Ça faisait un bail, pauvre naze."  
Huan et Nita marchaient dans une petite forêt.  
"Dis moi Nita. Tu penses que la gamine est arrivé à destination?"  
"Aucune idée, j'espère seulement qu'il n'est rien arrivé à Tseng et à Xiao-Mei." a peine a t elle prononcé ces mots que des voix ont retenti.  
"S'il te plaît porte le un peu. Il est lourd le salaud."  
"Hors de crastion! Tu te deberde tout seul!"  
"S'il te plaît Xiao-Mei de mon coeur que j'aime….un peu."  
"Tu m'a dis que j'étais une gruitre!"  
"J'ai dit Truite! Et je te l'ai dit parce que madame à réveiller le prisonnier pour lui dire que jamais il ne pourra lui échapper. "  
"Et alors?!"  
"Ils vont bien" répondit Huan avec amusement provoquant à Nita de soupirer.  
"Certaines choses ne changent pas."  
Lorsqu'elle aperçut Nita, la moine se précipita vers elle.  
"Niiiiiiii…...zut, j'ai oubliée la suite." se plaint la moine avant d'être enlacée par Nita.

Huan s'avança vers Tseng afin de l'alléger d'un Tsubasa inconscient. Il le posa sur le sol avant de l'enfermer dans une prison de pierre qu'il enfouis dans le sol.  
"Hé la gamine dans l'arbre! Descend!" hurla Tseng.  
La mystérieuse personne apparut devant le groupe. C'était Sakura Haruno.  
"C'est kri cette fille?" questionna Xiao-Mei en la montrant du doigt provoquant à ses amis de soupirer.  
"Et vous?" demanda la ninja, méfiante.  
Un sourire diabolique s'afficha sur le visage de la moine, ce qui fit une fois encore soupirer les trois autres compère.  
"Et c'est reparti" se lamenta Tseng en se giflant le visage.  
"Je suis la réincarnation de la déesse du vent, hahahahaha!" se vanta la moine avec un rire maléfique "aller vénère moi jeune pucelle!"  
"Mais elle est cinglée!" hurla Sakura.  
"Et sinon, pouvez vous nous dire qui vous êtes?" demanda poliment Nita.  
D'abord hésitante, Sakura finit par céder devant le visage bienveillant de Nita.  
"Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, je viens du village de Konoha."  
"Et que fais un ninja de Konoha sans son équipe?" demanda Tseng.  
"Je ne suis pas habilité à répondre à l'Akatsuki" répond Sakura sans grossièretés.  
"Hein? Akatsuki?" demanda Huan avant de tilter "ah oui mince, les manteau!"  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le quatuor s'était changé.  
Tseng portait une armure rouge feu composée de bottes de cuir, un pantalon gris de maille,  
des épaulières assez lourdes un buste cuirassé fait en écailles de dragon, de protection fait de la même matière sur ses bras couvrant tout jusqu'au dos de sa main mais laissant les mains à l'air libre.  
Xiao-Mei portait un pantalon en tissus marron, au niveau des genoux, un tissu jaune attaché autour des genoux surplombait le haut du pantalon jusqu'à la taille où tout était attaché par une ceinture rouge, ce tissu jaune était raccroché au buste à manche longues qui couvrait les bras jusqu'aux mains qui eux étaient à l'air libre et qui était de même couleur et même

matière jaune. Le col était fait d'un tissu orange couvrant sa poitrine et ses omoplates, le tout était sous une cape orange descendant jusqu'aux mollets.  
Huan portait un gilet vert sur son torse d'où l'on pouvait voir malgré le vêtement qu'il était incroyablement musclé, il portait également un pantalon marron ainsi que des sandales. Sur ses poignets était attaché deux bracelets vert.  
Nita portait un maillot bleu à manche courtes, un pantalon de laine bleu avec des moon boots gris, et deux protège coude bleus. Sur la ceinture bleu était attaché une gourde contenant de l'eau.  
"Pfou!" souffla Huan "retrouver ses vêtements fait du bien."  
"Comment ces types peuvent ils porter un manteau tout le temps?" questionna Tseng,  
heureux de retrouver son armure.  
"Tu peux praler toi et ton armure!" se moqua la moine.  
"Du vent toi et tes provocation!"  
"Ces gens sont taré" pensa Sakura.  
Puis les quatre maître se sont mis à regarder Sakura.  
"Dis donc Crakura."  
"Sakura" corrigea la jeune fille sur les nerfs.  
"Tu saurais lire une carte?" demanda Tseng avant que la moine ne le fasse.  
"Tout le monde sait lire une carte!" rouspéta Sakura.  
Le quatuor se contenta de la regarder en silence.  
"Je rêve!" soupira Sakura en se giflant le visage. "Et où voulez vous aller?"  
"Quelque part, nous avons une personne à récupérer."  
"Doton!: prison de roche!"  
Quatre parois de terre ont alors encerclé et enfermé le groupe.  
Dans les arbres, une vingtaine de ninja supérieur de Konoha dont Gai et Kakashi les encerclaient.  
"Rendez nous Sakura Haruno!" ordonna Kakashi en colère qu'on s'en soit pris à son élève.

Un long silence fut sa seule réponse.  
Puis de la lave coula du bas de la prison de pierre, creusant une profonde tranchée autour du dôme de roche.  
"Impossible!" S'écria Gai "une technique Yoton ?! On est dans la galère Kakashi, ces gars là ne sont pas n'importe quoi!"  
Le toit de la prison de pierre explosa laissant assez de pierre pour se servir et se mettre à couvert.  
"Bon a chanté!" Pâté Kakashi en remarquant le quatuor.  
"Qu'y à il?" S'inquièta Gai "Ils n'ont pas l'air inquiet du tout, sur les draps de vente."  
Les Jonnins ont attaqués en lançant des boules de feu.  
Nita débouchonna sa gourde et en fit sortir de l'eau, elle utilise la substance pour l'enrouler autour de ses bras pour en faire des bras aquatique avec celles qui correspondent aux attaques de flammes.  
"C'est quoi cette technique? Elle n'a même pas besoin d'effectuer ses mudras ?!"  
Xiao-Mei utilisa sa maîtrise de l'air pour faire l'apparence de la brume.  
"Ça pas question!" Cria Kakashi en lançant un film pratiquement invisible qui ligota les mains de la moine. Il tira le plus fort qui le permet à la moine l'îlot. Mais elle s'apprêtait à tomber au sol, elle tourna sur elle-même, ce qui la propulsa sur une branche d'arbre.  
Une fois dessus, elle tira le plus fort qu'elle pût sur le fil ayant servis à l '  
"Krakasbi le ninja copiste, c'est un honneur de la tradition" salua poliment la moine.  
"Si jeune et illettrée" soupira Kakashi "je demandeai à ce qu'on appelle à lire dans la future cellule!" S'écria t il en fonçant sur la moine.  
Le groupe continuait à subir les assauts de boule de feu déjoué par Nita et Tseng.  
"Ils sont fatiguants!" Se plaint Huan, commençant à perdre patience. Il leva ses bras en jouant avec ses bras. Aussitôt les Kunai des ninjas se sont mis à se tordre dans leur étuis allant se planter dans le jambe des shinobis qui hurlaient de douleurs.

Tseng ferma son poing droit excepté son index et son majeur desquels fut projeter de la foudre qui electrocutait un à un les shinobis en se servant des kunai comme paratonnerre.  
Xiao-Mei évitait un à un les coups de Kakashi en dansant comme si c'était un jeu. "Voilà qui était amusant" dit elle alors que ses trois compère sont apparus derrière elle avec Sakura.  
"Sakura! Pourquoi?!" pleura le Jonnin pleurant à l'idée de perdre son dernier élève.  
"Parce que je retrouve les autres membres de l'équipe 7" puis elle fixa ses 4 compagnons. "Vous aviez raison Kakashi-sensei. Il se prépare quelque chose, et quoi que ce soit choisi, nous aurons tous notre rôle à jouer. Le mien sera de ramener les compagnons que Konoha a decided of abandonner Quel sera le vôtre maître? " Dit-elle en disparaissant dans le brouillard avec les quatre maître.  
"Merde!" Hurla Kakashi en frappant violemment la branche. Puis il réfléchit à la question de son élève. "Je ne sais pas quel sera ser mon rôle, plus une chose est choisie. Ce qui se passe dans le moment dépasse l'entendement du monde Shinobis. Quel est notre rôle, il changera à jamais notre monde".  
Puis il fixa ses compagnons inconscients. "Même Gai s'est fait surprendre. Fais attention Chloé, même toi tu ne survivrait pas contre eux. Je dois à tout prix prévenir Konoha."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

Adieu Chakra, bonjour maîtrise.  
Sakura et ses quatre compagnons sont arrivé devant une vieille bâtisse. Un grand manoir en ruine.  
"Alors?" demande la shinobi "ou est la personne que vous cherchiez?"  
"Nous l'avons déjà trouver" répond Tseng.  
Huan s'approcha de la maison en ruine. Sa jambe gauche plier vers l'avant, sa jambe droite tendu vers l'arrière. Ses bras légèrement tendu vers le haut. Les vieilles pierres de la façade abîmée se sont alors lentement remis à leur places d'origines.  
"Comment arrivez vous à faire ça ?!" demanda Sakura toujours aussi surprise. "Même les Kage ne peuvent le faire sans mudras! Même Haku avait besoin d'exécuter des mudras!"  
"Je m'excuse d'avance" répond Nita en la fixant dans les yeux. Tout à coup le sang de Sakura se mit à bouillonner de douleur!  
"Gwwwaaaaaaa!"  
Puis Nita s'approcha d'elle et posa son pouce sur le front de la chunnin. "Je vais te retirer ta maîtrise du chakra. Ça ne prendra qu'un instant."  
"Nooooooooon!"

Près d'une rivière en pleine forêt, Chloé exécutait son tour de garde.  
"Pfouah!" coupa Naruto en apparaissant devant elle "j'avais pas dormi comme ça depuis longtemps!" dit il en s'asseyant à côté de Chloé. "Zabuza ne nous laisse pas de répit pendant l'entraînement."  
Chloé le regardait d'un air navré. "Pardonne moi Naruto."  
Le blondinet la regarda à son tour d'un air surpris. "Désolé pour quoi?"  
La Uchiwa ramena ses genoux près de son visage et les entoura des ses bras alors que son menton s'installa sur eux. "Parce que si j'étais plus forte, je pourrait te protéger sans que tu n'aie à combattre, si j'étais plus forte, tu n'aurais pas besoin de maîtriser Kyuubi."

Naruto soupira en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. "Moi je suis pas désolé, savoir que tu affrontait seul les personnes qui me voulaient du mal m'a fais mal!"  
Chloé regardait Naruto dans la surprise. Pourquoi disait il cela?! En avait il marre d'elle?!  
"Ma raison de vivre est de te protéger Naruto! Que suis-je si je ne peux pas le faire?!"  
déclara la kunoichi en état de panique.  
Pour la calmer Naruto la prit par les épaules. "Tu es mon amie! Tu es celle pour qui je pourrait mourir aujourd'hui même!"  
Le regard choqué de Chloé s'aggrava. Naruto en fit de même quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.  
Les deux ninjas sont rester silencieux avec une rougeur monstrueuse.  
Bobom!  
"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Naruto bon sang!"  
Bobom "Pourquoi tu rougis comme ça Chloé? Ça ne te ressemble pas ma fille!"  
Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se ressaisir mentalement, Naruto prit sa main dans la sienne.  
"Naruto, qu'est-ce que…  
"Pendant 6 ans je t'ai chercher sans relâche, en espérant que chaque info soit la bonne,  
pendant 6 ans tu as hanté mes rêves me rendant le sommeil impossible, pendant 6 ans je n'ai cessé de voir ton visage dans mon miroir, alors peu importe ton destin ou ton objectif!  
Cette main que je viens de prendre, je ne la lâcherait plus!"  
La Uchiwa pouvait ressentir la douleur et le chagrin dans la voix de Naruto, alors pour arrêter ce supplice elle lui coupa la parole.  
"Et même si….  
Avant que Naruto ne puisse finir sa phrase, Chloé se jeta sur lui et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes les faisant tomber en arrière.  
Naruto pouvait sentir des larmes de le kunoichi tomber sur son visage. Il enlaça Chloé et la serra le plus fort qu'il puisse en lui rendant son baiser.  
Avec les quatre maîtres:

Sakura était allongée dans un hamac en feuilles de bananier lorsqu'elle repris connaissance.  
"Hmm, ma tête" se plaint la ninja en se frottant la tête.  
"Tu te sens mieux?" interrompu Nita en s'approchant avec un plateau de fruits.  
A sa vue, Sakura senti la colère monter en elle. "Vous!"  
Elle serra son poing pour frapper mais à sa grande surprise elle ne sentait plus son chakra déferlé en elle! Paniquée elle regardait Nita.  
"Vous! Que m'avez vous fais?! Pourquoi je ne ressens plus mon propre chakra!"  
Voyant la détresse dans le regard de la jeune fille, le maître de l'eau consenti à tout lui divulgué. Elle posa son plateau à terre et s'approcha de la convalescente pour l'aider à se relever.  
"Suivez moi" dit elle en laissant Sakura se déplacer librement.  
Elle suivie son hôte à travers un couloir dans lequel un magnifique tapi rouge trônait sur le sol impeccablement propre. Sur les murs, de nombreux portraits étaient installé, sur chacun des tableaux était une personne différentes, la seule chose qui semblait les reliées était une tenue ressemblant à celles des quatre maîtres.  
Certains avaient des flèches sur le front et les mains. D'autres une armure rouge, d'autre encore une tenue du pôle nord de couleur bleue.  
"Excusez moi, mais qui sont ces personnes sur ces tableaux?" demanda Sakura avec appréhension.  
"Ce sont les précédent Avatar" répond Nita avec un ton nostalgique en poursuivant son chemin. "Tes prédécesseur."  
Sakura continua de suivre Nita qui la conduisit dans un jardin luxuriant de vie. Des plantes,  
des insectes, la vie était tellement présente qu'on jurerrais que le soleil éclaire le jardin.  
Au milieu du jardin, Xiao-Mei la moine du vent méditait les yeux fermer assise en tailleur le dos de ses mains sur les genoux et les doigts levé excepté les pouces et les index collé ensemble formant un petit cercle sur chaque main.  
"Voici Xiao-Mei, le maître de l'air, elle est ici car elle à atteint le sommet de sa maîtrise."  
explique Nita en invitant Sakura à la suivre de nouveau.  
Elles sont à nouveau rentrer dans un couloir qui les conduisit à un long escalier, à l'autre bout des 1045 marches, une autre maison trônait. Une immense porte de fer bloquait l'entrée.

Une fois les escaliers monter loyalement, les portes se sont ouvertes toute seule.  
"C'est incroyable!" pensa Sakura "on dirait un sanctuaire".  
Nita entra dans la maison suivie par son invité. A l'intérieur un gigantesque désert avec à l'autre bout une pyramide sur lequel Huan méditait les yeux fermer, assis en tailleur les poings collé l'un à l'autre.  
"Voici Huan, maître de la terre et deuxième gardien du sanctuaire. Il est de nous tous le plus calme et probablement celui qui à le plus d'expérience en combat." dit elle en poursuivant la visite.  
A nouveau un long couloir conduisit vers un escalier de 1045 marches sur lequel un sanctuaire rappelant un palais royale trônait. Tous les coins et recoin de la construction était rouge et noir.  
En entrant dans la pièce, Sakura eut un coup de chaud en voyant le sanctuaire. Un tapi rouge recouvrait l'ensemble de la salle soutenu par quatre pillier, lesquels était relier l'un à l'autre par d'immenses terrarium rempli d'immense flammes.  
Tout au fond de la pièce, sur un trône située en haut d'un petit escalier, Tseng était endormis.  
"Voici Tseng, le troisième gardien. Comme tu l'aura deviné il est le maître du feu. Un terrible adversaire en un contre un, un peu prétentieux mais terrible, si Huan est plutôt défensif,  
Tseng est du style offensif."  
Après un autre couloir et un autre long escalier. Cette fois le sanctuaire ressemblait à un marécage. Des plantes et de l'eau à perte de vue. Au milieu de la salle jonchait un tronc sur lequel était une petite installation ressemblant à un igloo.  
"Voici mon sanctuaire, le sanctuaire de l'eau. Je suis la dernière ligne de défense du cristal."  
explique le maître de l'eau.  
"Un cristal?"  
"Oui, un immense cristal, nombreux sont ceux qui espèrent avoir le vrai entre leur main,  
nombreux l'ont eût, mais seul l'Avatar peut le manipuler, autrement il revient lui-même au sanctuaire s'abriter dans le tronc devant toi"  
"Tout cela est incroyable!" S'épanouit la ninja "mais quel rapport avec moi?"  
"L'Avatar est le seul maître à pouvoir maîtriser les quatre éléments à la fois." explique Nita "nous t'avons amenée ici car tu aura un rôle à jouer dans la lutte qui s'annonce, mais

comme jusque là tu était inutile avec ta maîtrise du chakra, nous t'avons retirer la maitrise de ton chakra pour faire de toi le nouvel Avatar."  
"Attendez" demanda Sakura "comment ça j'ai un rôle à jouer?"  
Ignorant son commentaire Nita continua de marcher trois pas en avant. "Ton ami Naruto s'entraîne à maîtriser son Bijuu. Ton camarade Sasuke s'entraîne à maîtriser sa pupille, ton instructeur cherche une solution pour vous ramener à Konoha, et Chloé Uchiwa se prépare au sacrifice ultime pour l'homme qu'elle aime. Tous ont les moyens de parvenir à leur fin,  
quand à toi le seul moyen que tu as d'aider tout le monde, c'est la maîtrise des quatre éléments."  
"Je ne comprend rien, qui va m'apprendre la maîtrise des éléments?"  
"C'est nous qui allons t'entraîner Sakura, nous sommes les derniers maîtres au monde. Va te reposer et reviens à moi tout à l'heure, c'est moi qui commencerait ton entraînement."  
Au jardin luxuriant, une ombre apparut devant Xiao-Mei qui ouvrit les yeux. "Oh, ça fais très beaucoup qu'on s'est vu!" s'exclama la moine.  
"La dernière fois j'avais 15 ans, vous étiez souvent avec mon grand père."  
"Qu'est-ce que puis for you?" demanda la moine.  
"Je voulais savoir qui avait emmené mon élève. Mais maintenant que je sais que c'est vous,  
c'est que ça doit être important. Prenez soin d'elle" dit l'ombre en disparaissant dans un nuage de feuilles.  
Chloé et Naruto étaient allongés devant la rivière en se regardant dans les yeux tout en se tenant la main.  
"J'arrive pas à y croire" rougie Chloé "c'est comme un rêve devenu réalité."  
"Comment ça?" demanda le blondinet souriant.  
"Je te l'ai déjà dit Naruto, tu était mon rêve inaccessible."  
"C'est incroyable" soupira Naruto "dire que j'avais peur que tu me dise non i ans!"  
Les deux ninjas échangèrent à nouveau un baiser.  
"Je t'aime Naruto."  
Nita et Sakura étaient toutes deux assise en tailleur face à face sur le tronc d'arbre.

"L'eau est l'élément du changement : les maîtres de l'eau sont solidaire et savent utiliser leur éléments dans chaque situations, ils sont aussi bien de bons soigneurs que de bons combattants.  
La terre est l'élément de la vie: les maître de la terre sont divers et puissant, utile dans des situations défensive ils sont néanmoins de terrifiants combattants.  
Le feu est l'élément de la force: les maîtres du feu puisent leur énergie dans leur désirs et leur volontés et leur donne forme en de puissantes flammes.  
L'air est l'élément de la liberté: les maîtres de l'air se démarque des autres maîtres car leurs maîtrise est dû à une libertée quelle qu'elle soit. Ils sont détaché du reste du monde, ils sont libre comme le vent.  
C'est la maîtrise et l'équilibre des quatre éléments qui rend un Avatar si puissant. "  
"Whaou!" s'écria Sakura "c'est incroyable, mais quel est l'élément le plus puissant des quatre?"  
"Il n'y en a aucun de plus puissant que les autres." répond le maître de l'eau. "Seul le niveau de maîtrise départage un maître d'un autre."  
"Mais pourquoi nous n'avons jamais entendu parler des maîtres ou des Avatars?"  
"Il y a beaucoup de choses que les shinobis ignorent dans leurs propre Pays. Konoha ignore bien qu'un immonde personnage siège avec les conseillers."  
"Un immonde personnage?"  
"Un traître appelé Danzo, que nous connaissions autrefois sous le nom de Rushu Avatar de la tribu de l'eau."  
Dans le jardin radieux, Xiao-Mei fut à nouveau interrompu par un inconnu.  
Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, elle referma les yeux. "Va t'en, tou n'est par la bienvenue ici." dit elle d'un ton rancunier.  
"Les dieux sont les bienvenue partout."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25 Maîtrise de Kyubi! Ancienne division au rapport Chef!

Naruto et Chloé sont tous deux assis en tailleur dans une salle carré d'un blanc immaculé. Les deux ninjas, habillés dans une tenue semblable à celui de l'Anbu de Konoha, assis en face l'un de l'autre.

"Tu comprends bien Naruto? Tu ne sera pas seul, je serais là pour t'aider contre Kyuubi". c'est la femme ninja.

Des gouttes de sueur coulaient sur le visage du blondinet tendu. "Il ... .heu ... ..c'est le ... ..seul moyen?"

La Shinobi colla fils avant sur celui de Naruto, qui se mit à rougir. Pour une raison inconnue, le contact avec la peau de Chloé sur la sienne lui provoquait des frissons jusque là inconnu pour le jeune garçon.

"Je serais là pour t'aider à canaliser le démon renard".

"Et pour Gaara?" demanda Naruto pour essayer de se détendre en pensant à autre choisir.

"Haku s'occupe de lui. Ils auront certainement fini avant nous". puis elle prit les mains de Naruto dans les siennes. "Souffle lentement, inspire profondément. Ferme tes yeux, et pense à moi de ton mieux".

Il se retrouva devant la prison de Kyubi, dans un flash éclatant, Chloé apparu devant lui.

"Whaou! Tu es vraiment là!" Beugla Naruto en serrant Chloé dans ses bras.

"Doucement Naruto!" rougit la ninja "nous ne sommes pas seul!"

"Vos accolades me donne envie de vomir!" Grogna Kyubi observatrice la scène avec ses yeux géant, puis il se tourna vers Chloé "ce chakra ... ... il me donne la nausée".

"Il!" s'écria Naruto "attention à ce que tu dis de ma petite amie renard à la noix!"

"Allons y Naruto! Retire le sceaux!"

Naruto s'exécuta et s'approche de la cage du renard.

"Attendez" se moqua Kyubi "vous ne comptez quand-même pas tenter de moi dompter!"

"Non" répondit Chloé avec un sourire "tenter vous être laissé sous le sens en tant que chance de t'en tirer alors que ce n'est pas le cas".

"Misérable humaine! Je te dégusterais à point!"

Naruto s'approcha des sceaux sous l'oeil d'une kunoichi attentive au moindre geste de Kyûbi.

"Tu es beaucoup plus crétin que je ne le pensais Naruto!" se moqua Kyubi "plus grâce à toi je serais libre à nouveau".

"Tu n'y est pas Kyubi" répond au blondinet en fermant ses yeux alors que ses tempes devinrent de couleur noir "je vais le montrer de quoi l'invocateur de grenouille est capable."

Alors qu'il rouvrait ses yeux, ses yeux ont un semblable à ceux d'une grenouille.

Lorsqu'il arracha le sceaux, un hurlement sacrément puissant de Kyûbi à la cage en cendre, Poussant Naruto au loin.

"Je vais m'amuser à vous réduire en cendre!" hurla le démon.

"Il est de mauvais poil!" paniqua Naruto, regrettant soudainement son action.

"Personne ne touche à mon Naruto! Surtout pas toi!" hurla Chloé en collant ses paumes l'une contre l'autre alors que ses pupilles rouge colla ses tomoes l'une à l'autre pour l'ancienne une rosas. "Allons y Naruto! Je te couvre!"

"Grrrrr!"

Le renard géant se mit à hurler provoquant une bourrasque titanesque envoyant les deux ninjas voler au loin.

"Vous êtes fini!" se moqua le démon.

"Oh que non!"

Cinq ninja habillés en Anbu firent leurs apparition devant le duo. Tous ont la même tranche d'âge que Naruto.

L'un avait les cheveux châtain et les yeux brun. C'était le plus grand et plus imposant du groupe de par sa musculature. Nomura Kurogane.

Une autre, la plus petite, avait les yeux bleus, de même que sa chevelure coiffé en chignon à l'arrière de la tête alors à l'avant trônait une frange en haut à droite du front. Setsuna Hozuki.

Un autre avait une coiffure semblable à celle de Kakashi avec des yeux couleur noir, à taille était accroché l'épée sensé sur le dos. Tadashi Hatake.

La seconde fille du groupe était une magnifique blonde coiffé en queue de cheval. Des yeux bleu, un maquillage rose sur les tempes et un énorme éventail sur le dos de la pensée qu'elle venait de Suna. Hoshizuki Tomoe.

Et enfin le dernier du groupe a une coiffure identique à celle de Sasuke, de même taille que Naruto et même un sourire idiot. Choisis impensable, les Sharingans étaient activés! Trois Tomoe! Shinnosuke Uchiwa.

"Vous ?!" s'écria Chloé dans la surprise.

"Salut chef!" cria Shinnosuke.

"Chef?" Pensa Naruto aussi surpris que sa bien aimée. Setsuna apparu derrière Naruto en l'observant, en frottant son menton. "Hmmmm, alors c'est pour lui que tu avais quitté l'Anbu? Il est ... ..pas mal j'avoue".

"Qu'est-ce que ..." rougi Naruto.

"Hmmpf, il à pas l'air très futé" grogna Tadashi.

"Il à pas l'air sympa" pensa le Jinchuriki "tu ressemble à maître Kakashi".

"Hmmmp!" fut tout ce qu'il eu comme réponse.

"Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié vous êtes dans l'esprit de Naruto" averti Chloé avec un dangereux dangereux "comment vous êtes arrivé ici?"

Tous ont montré Shinnosuke du doigt. La Uchiwa regarda le jeune ninja visibilité très contrariée provoquant à ce dernier de trembler dans la crainte.

"Quoi il en soit chef" coupa Nomura en fixant Kyubi "nous devons d'abord nous occuper de Kyubi".

"Comment doit-on faire prendre?" demanda Hoshizuki en prenant son éventail dans les mains.

"Attendez une minute" s'écria Setsuna "vous êtes sérieux là? Vous voulez vous battre contre le démon renard?"

Chloé soupira dans la défaite. "La vie de Naruto en dépend. Hoshizuki, tu reste à distance, attaque Kyubi dès qu'il te tente quelque chose!"

"Salut"

"Shinosuke, tu le gène le plus possible, ne le laissez pas réfléchir et vous seriez un instant!"

"OK chef!"

"Nomura! Tadashi! Vous attaquez au corps à corps pour attirer son attention! Ne le laissez pas approcher Naruto!"

"Bien"

"Compris!"

"Set-chan! Tu reste en retrait, si quelqu'un est blessé ton rôle est de le soigner."

"C….compr compris"

Quand à moi je vous protègerait le plus possible tout en permettant à Naruto d'extirper le chakra de Kyubi." puis elle repris un regard sérieux.

"C'est parti!"

Dans une une certaine forêt, Tomoko se trouvait devant un trou fraîchement creuser.

"Ara? J'arrive trop tard"

"Effectivement" coupa Tsubasa en apparaissant devant elle "mais tu avais raison, ils sont toujours aussi effrayant" plaisanta Tsubasa avant de reprendre un air sérieux "nous devons les neutraliser le plus vite possible. Ils sont trop dangereux pour le projet S."

"Raiton! Épée foudroyante !"

Tadashi est apparu sur le museau de Kyûbi afin de lui planter son épée électrifiée dans la truffe.

"Grrrrr misérable!"

"Doton! Poing percuteur de montagne!"

Nomura sauta en l'air et frappa la poitrine du renard, lui causant à reculer un peu plus loin.

Énervé, Kyubi donna un coup de patte vers le ninja.

"Doton! Grande muraille!"

Lorsque Chloé posa ses mains au sol, une immense paroi de terre est apparue entre la patte de Kyubi et Nomura, le protégeant du puissant coup.

"Futon! Bourrasque perforante!"

En faisant aller son immense éventail, Hoshizuki envoya une énorme bourrasque au démon qui trébucha, tant la puissance était grande.

"Katon! Feu follets démoniaques!" de petites flammes en forme de tête de diablotin sont sortis de la bouche de Shinnosuke. Lorsqu'elle touchèrent le museau du démon, elles ont provoqué une forte explosion.

"Whaou!" pensa Naruto "ils sont aussi fort que maître Kurenai" "Vous!" grogna la bête en se redressant sur ses pattes "je….je vais vous détruire!"

Le Bijuu fit un énorme bond en arrière. Il leva le museau vers le haut, lequel fut rejoint par ses nombreuses queues.

"C'est le moment Naruto! Suis moi!" hurla Chloé.

"Heu….entendu!" répondit un Naruto hésitant.

Alors qu'ils couraient tous deux vers la bête, de sa gueule grande ouverte une orbe d'énergie commençait à prendre forme. "Ha ha ha! Je vais enfin être libre!"

Chloé et Naruto sont arrivés au pied de la bête, sous le regard effrayé de leur unité.

Alors que l'Orbe de Kyûbi devint énorme, une étrange aura fantomatique pris forme autour de Chloé.

"Maintenant Naruto!" hurla la Kunoichi "saisi le chakra de Kyubi!"

Naruto s'exécuta et attrapa le chakra de son démon par sa patte arrière gauche.

"Meurs!"

Kyûbi dirigea l'énorme sphère sur Naruto, mais à ce moment précis, l'aura rose autour de Chloé pris la forme du haut d'un corp de samouraï, et avec une de ses immenses mains spectral, saisit l'orbe et la renvoya dans la figure du renard qui se mit à voler au loin.

"Whaou! Dans ta face Kyûbi!" s'écria Shinnosuke qui gagna une claque à l'arrière du crâne par Nomura.

Le renard fut envoyé si loin que Naruto n'avait pas besoin de tirer le chakra, il fallait simplement ne pas le lâcher.

Lorsque la totalité du chakra de Kyûbi entra en Naruto, celui ci changea d'apparence, son corps entier fut recouvert d'une énergie jaune avec d'étrange design représentant une sorte de sceaux.

Chloé posa sa mains sur le centre du sceaux, au niveau du ventre de Naruto. "Le plus dur est derrière toi Naruto. Une fois que tu sera reposé, nous retournerons à la recherche de Sasuke." sitôt ces mots prononcés, elle insuffla du chakra sur le sceau au tétragramme de feu le 4ème Hokage, et Naruto ne vit que noirceur et apaisement.

Au sanctuaire d'Orochimaru, dans une pièce sombre, 4 figures se trouvaient devant le maître des serpents.

"Ton heure est venu Sasuke, j'ai une mission pour toi et ton équipe" explique Orochimaru avec un sourire aussi effrayant que celui du démon renard.

"Rapporte moi la tête de l'ange exterminateur!"


	26. Chapter 26 final de la saison 1

Chapitre 26

Anbu de Konoha! Le jibakugan fait des siennes!

Le groupe de Naruto s'était mis à l'abris dans une maison faite sur place par Chloé, la maison contenait 3 pièces, deux chambres, une pour les garçons et une autre pour les filles plus une salle à manger.

Alors que le Naruto, toujours endormis depuis son combat contre Kyuubi se reposait dans la chambre, Nomura préparait à manger alors que les autres parlaient entre eux.

"Il va falloir faire quelque chose pour lui" dit Setsuna en parlant de Naruto "nous avons forcé sa maîtrise de Kyuubi, j'ai beau le soigner cela ne change rien".

"Peut-être un massage?" plaisanta Shinnosuke, fier de sa blague.

"Hhhhhh ... ... hhhhhhh"

une forte respiration se fit entendre.

"Hhhhhh ... ... hhhhhh"

Le groupe se tourna vers la source du bruit pour voir Chloé avec un respect pervers en train de baver. "Hé il ya été retiré ses vêtements pour le libérer de ses tourments et le masser" de la buée était visible alors que sa respiration se fit terriblement plus forte "ensuite je lui préparera un bain bien chaud et ... .héhéhhéhéhé! Naruto Kun! "Dit elle en se prenant dans ses propres mains et en se dandinant.

Les trois amis sur leur chef dans la crainte. "Elle es cinglée!".

"Je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien lui trouver à débile inutile" pensa Tadashi "il n'a servi à rien de tout et elle n'a pas eu hésité à quitter konoha en se faisant passer pour une traîtresse. Uzumaki Naruto, je t'ai à l'oeil crois moi! "

Dans la forêt ou Tsubasa se trouvait, lui et Tomoko se trouvant en étrange compagnie.

La femme avait de long cheveux noir et portait une étrange armure mauve. Le buste, de couleur noire aux niveaux de ventre et de mauve sur le reste, possédait deux épaulières. Quatre morceaux d'armure tombaient en dessous de son étrange ceinture marron semblable à une peluche. Une devant, un derrière, une droite et à gauche. Sur les néanmoins, je ne sais pas si je suis en train de faire le cours. Sur son oeil gauche, un étrange appareil accroché à son oreille n'a pas l'écran était violet, son support en revanche était blanc.

L'autre fille n'est rien d'autre que Tomoko.

"Ça nous avons pris six ans pour pouvoir l'invoquer, mais je ne regrette rien." dit Tsubasa en regardant la nouvelle fille.

"Six ans?! Tu comme utilisé notre fragment du Star Cristal!" hurla Tomoko "j'espère qu'elle est aussi puissante que tu le dis!"

Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage de la femme visée. Elle tendit sa main en direction de la montagne la plus proche. "Incroyable" se moqua la miko.

Une boule d'énergie jaune apparut au creux de la main de la jeune femme de 17 ans.

"Incroyable! Sur jurerais l'Orbe tourbillonnant!" s'écria Tomoko.

La guerrière envoyée l'étrange boule d'énergie s'écraser sur la montagne. L'explosion du choc provoqua une gigantesque! Digne d'une orbe d'un bijuu! Mais pire encore, une fois la fumée due à l'explosion disparu, la montagne existait plus!

Tomoko regardait la scène dans la crainte et l'excitation.

"Satisfaite, princesse?" se moqua la guerrière avec un sublimer en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

"Tsubaki t'apprécie beaucoup ... .qui est tu?"

"Je te présente Yugo, membre d'un ... ..d'une ... ... du clan du célèbre Sun Wukong! Le clan Saiyan connu pour être aussi effrayant que les démon à files d'attente!" hurla Tsubasa en sautant de joie.

"Pourquoi l'avoir invoqué? N'aviez-vous pas créé Chloé justement dans ce mais?"

"Rien à voir!" coupa Tsubasa d'un geste "Chloé n'est qu'un ensemble d'ADN implanté dans un foetus. Yugo elle, fait partie d'un clan de guerriers né pour se battre! Même les Uchiwas et les Senjus au sein du comportement des mal tuer! "

"Pourquoi ne pas nous amuser?" proposer Tomoko avec un regard sur la gueule en regardant la Saiyanne. "Nous pourrions lui demander de ramener Naruto à Konoha, d'attaquer Akatsuki! Ou encore de ..."

"Non!" Stoppa Tsubasa "elle est bien trop puissante pour de telles missions. Néanmoins une visite de courtoisie au quatre maître et à son nouveau disciple lui ferait du bien".

Trois rire effrayant a été entendu de loin.

2 semaines plus tard.

Près de la bâtisse de bois faite par Chloé, sur une énorme branche,

Kakashi observe l'occasion de récupérer son élève.

"Ça ne va pas être simple, néanmoins je dois pouvoir convaincre Chloé que Naruto sera mieux traité au village Sinon ... .."

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par plusieurs shurikens envoyés dans sa direction.

"Voilà qui était dangereux" soupira Kakashi après avoir éviter les projectiles. "Je me fais repéré avant même d'élaborer une stratégie, je me fais vieux."

"Suiton! Le brouillard infernal!"

Un épais brouillard s'adapte à son apparition, un brouillard tellement épais qu'on peut voyait rien à deux kilomètres.

"C'est une technique du village de Kiri!"

Soudainement la lame d'un Katana se posa sur la gorge du ninja copieur.

"Il y avait longtemps que l'on ne sois vu, Sen-pai"

Le ninja de Konoha écarquilla des yeux à la voix.

"Setsuna ?! C'est impossible! Itachi et Chloé ont censés t'avoir exécuté pour trahison!"

La ninja ria au commentaire.

"Contrairement à vous, idiot de Konoha, Chloé et son cher mentor savent chercher la vérité derrière nos actes. S'ils estiment que nous ne méritons pas la mort, nous nous laissent en vie et nous permettes de combattre avec eux".

"Qu'avez-vous fait fait de Naruto?" exigea le Jonnin.

"Plus que n'importe qui d'autre, Naruto est plus heureux avec nous à Konoha. Et puis, il est notre leader, il nous a déjà prouvé qu'il était digne du titre de Kage."

"Votre leader?" Ne travaillez vous pas pas pour Tsubasa? "

"Plus maintenant. Notre objectif à toujours été de protéger l'héritier du 4ème. Maintenant il maîtrise Kyubi, nous avons une chance de faire avorter le projet S."

"Le projet S?"

"Tu parle trop Setsuna"

Chloé apparue devant son ancien camarade en compagnie de Naruto. Celui-ci portait un Kimono orange portant l'insigne des Uzumaki, un bandage recouvrait son ventre alors qu'un short noir laissait voir ses jambes ainsi que des langues. Et il portait un Katana accrocher du côté gauche de sa taille.

"Chloé! Naruto!" s'étonna Kakashi.

"Bonsoir Kakashi". salua poliment la Uchiwa.

"Maître Kakashi" salua sèchement Naruto, c'était comme s'il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre.

"Je peux affirmer sans aucun doute il s'est amélioré. Un seul coup d'oeil confirme les dires de Setsuna". Pensa Kakashi. "Que signifie tout ça Naruto? Es tu vraiment leurs chef?"

Un petit sourire disponible sur le visage du réceptacle.

"Effectivement maître, je suis devenu leur chef au moment où j'ai battu Chloé dans un duel régulier."

Le ninja copieur regarda la kunoichi dans le choc qui acquiesça de confirmation.

"Alors tu peux revenir à Konoha et

"Non!" coupa Naruto en se baissant au niveau du visage de son maître "il me reste des choses à faire".

Ost ~ Oda Nobuna no yabou: juuatsu.

"Quelque a choisi qui soit plus importante que ton village?!" s'énerva Kakashi frustré de pouvoir perdre son élève encore une fois.

Naruto regarda Kakashi droit dans les yeux. "Le village se portait bien avant la naissance, il se portera bien pendant mon absence. Mais le monde shinobi a besoin d'aide lui. Pendant ces deux semaines, mes amis m'ont tout raconté sur ce dénommer Danzo. Une pourriture comme lui doit disparaître, de même que je me battrais pour unir le monde des ninjas, je le débarasserais de monstres qui ne pense pas à prendre le pouvoir. "

Kakashi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles! Naruto avait beaucoup changer! Il n'était plus l'élève qu'il avait connu et entraîner.

"Tu risque de mettre tout les villages à dos! Et comment tu peux arriver?" pleura Kakashi.

"Je ne suis pas seul" répondit Naruto en claquant des doigts.

Nomura, Shinnosuke, Hoshizuki, Tadashi, Zabuza et Haku sont apparus en tenue d'Anbu.

Kakashi regarda son sosie dans la surprise totale.

"Tadashi ... Tadashi c'est toi?!" pleura le jonnin.

Le ninja ne répondit point, il se contente de fixateur Kakashi avec dédain.

"Et Gaara?" demanda Chloé à Haku.

"Il est retourné au village du sable, il ... .réfléchit."

Kakashi prit alors un regard tombe "Naruto, il n'est pas encore trop tard".

"Hélas maître il est trop tard. Deux semaines de retards". répondit le jinchuriki. "Je vais fonder mon propre clan. Nous veillerons sur le monde des ninjas dans l'ombre".

Xiao-Mei évitait un à les attaques de Pain. "Nous veillerons à ce que chaque village vivre dans la paix".

Tsubasa, Tomoko et Yugo marchaient en direction du sanctuaire des maîtres.

"Nous combattrons quiconque essaye de troubler l'équilibre qui règne en ce monde".

Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu et Jugo couraient dans une forêt.

"Nous serons les guides qui amèneront une nouvelle ère. Protégeant et guidant chaque hommes, femme, enfant".

Nita et Sakura méditaient sur l'arbre au cristal.

"Nous mangeons et protégeons les secrets les plus sombres, et partageons le savoir-faire et devons-nous être connu pour ne plus répéter les erreurs du passé."

Itachi, regardait le ciel pluvieux.

"Nous rendront hommage aux nombreux sacrifices qui ont lieu pour cette nouvelle nouvelle prospère. Exister".

Le reste de l'Akatsuki était un peu partout dans le monde.

"Nous punirons ceux qui ne veulent que le mal de ce monde".

A Konoha les villageois et les ninjas continuent leur petite vie tranquille.

"Et nous nous souviendront. Nous nous souvenendront de ceux qui dans notre vie nous ont connus, aimer, protéger."

Jiraya se trouvait devant la stèle des héros de Konoha alors que

Tsunade regardait les têtes de pierre de ses prédécesseurs.

"Nous nous souvenendront de nos enseignements, nous nous souvenendront de leur volonté de protéger les être qui ont été cher."

Naruto se trouvait devant un Kakashi dans le choc.

"Et nous continuesons. Encore et encore, même à notre nouveau soupir arrivera, nous sommes de l'avenir."

Naruto se releva en faisant signe à Setsuna de relâcher l'emprise de son

Katana. Puis il fit signe aux autres de se préparer et se retourna vers

Kakashi à nouveau.

"Un jour, un grand ninja m'a dit: dans le monde des shinobis, ceux qui ne respectent pas et transgressent les lois sont moins cher. Mais ceux qui ne pensent pas à leurs compagnons sont encore pire. Dites moi maître Kakashi Suis-je le moins que rien? Ou suis-je pire encore? "

Sur ces mots le groupe de ninjas disparut sans laisser de traces laissant un Kakashi statufié par les paroles de son élève.

Dans le ciel sombre. Un homme dans un sombre manteau, flottant dans le vide regardait la scène avec attention.

"Il semblerait que Naruto soit le bon candidat pour être l'héros du projet S. J'espère que tu n'aura aucun regret Tsubasa. Le héros qui te tuera sera le pilier de la paix. Ton plan est un succès ... .le projet S ... ..le projet Sacrifice prendra fin bientôt. "

Fin ost.

Fin: Angela Séparation.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPITRE 27

Ennemis caché révélé !

La pleine lune illuminait la nuit sombre du Pay du vent.

Le palais royale s'illuminait de mille feux alors que deux ombres se faufilaient discrètement dans le palais.

OST~Noir: salva nos.

Les gardes faisaient leurs rondes dans les couloirs du château. Quand l'un allait dans une direction, l'autre partait dans l'autre sens.

Soudain un sabre trancha les gardes qui faisaient leurs devoirs.

"Gwaaaaaaaartgh!"

Deux paire de yeux rouge dont la pupille possédant trois tomoe était visible dans le noir.

"Nous y somme Chef!"

"Notre cible est le seigneur du vent. Je m'en occupe, toi occupe toi de libérer Tsukino!"

Deux gardes sont alors apparus au bout du couloir.

"Des intrus!"

"Au armes! Protéger le seigneur !"

L'une des figures au yeux rouge se tourna vers l'autre "dépêche toi Shinnosuke!"

L'autre figure disparut alors que l'autre courut vers les gardes qui dégainèrent leur sabres.

Ils furent alors tué par des poignards lancé dans leur dos. 8 poignards, la pointe était d'un jaune dorée alors que la garde était bleu, enfin l'autre extrémité était en forme de croix, jaune également.

"Quoi ?! Ces lancés….je n'ai senti aucune présence pourtant ! Mis à part les gardes, mon Sharingan n'a détecté aucune trace de vie!" paniqua la kunoichi.

Des bruit de pas se firent entendre ainsi qu'une voix féminine.

"Bon sang! Ces gens sont minable au possible, saloperie de Nejax! Il a de la chance d'être lui! Sinon je l'aurais déjà tué pour m'avoir donné une mission aussi merdique! En plus, aucune trace de cet enfoiré de Tsubasa ni de cette tarlouze qui lui sert d'acolyte !"

Chloé écarquilla des yeux, cette voix ! Cette façon de parler ! Seule une seule personne parlait comme ça !

Apparaissant devant elle, une jeune fille de son âge portant un long manteau noir possédant une capuche, de longues manches recouvrant tout le bras accompagné par des gant noir cachant les mains, un pantalon noir rattachée à des bottes noir en talon. La combinaison épousait parfaitement les moindres de ses courbes et formes féminine.

Les cheveux mi-longs descendant à l'arrière de la tête, deux mèches rebelle, tel des antennes trônaient de chaque côté et retombaient légèrement en arrière. Les yeux bleu, avec un regard sournois, même le ton de sa voix semblait indiquer sa cruauté.

Recouverte de sang au niveau du visage, elle se baissa et récupéra ses poignards l'air de rien en se léchant les babines.

Mais ce qui attira l'attention de Chloé n'était nul autre que la tête du seigneur du Pays du vent accroché à sa taille comme une vulgaire sacoche.

"Serait ce de la peur que je sens? Hahahahahaha!"

La blonde se mit à rire tel une folle en léchant le sang sur son visage.

Chloé se cacha à l'angle d'un mur le plus rapidement qu'elle pût.

"Non!" pleura la Uchiwa "c'est la nymphe furieuse! Que fait elle ici?!"

"1: ta peur me fais beaucoup de bien. 2: ton coeur fera mon bonheur. 3: ta peau j'en ferais cadeau."

Chantonna une nouvelle voix. Cette voix là, Chloé s'en souvenait parfaitement.

"Tsubaki, sens tu ces délicieuses odeurs de sang?"

Tomoko apparut à son tour dans le couloir obscur jonché de cadavres.

"Tiens tiens. Ne serait-ce pas le joujou de Tsubasa le traître que j'entends ?" se moqua la blonde.

Un sourire amusé apparut sur le visage de Tomoko. "Ara ara, j'avais justement envie de gâcher ma soirée. Et voilà que je tombe sur toi."

"Tsss" grimaça la blonde "je me demande quel est le pire chez toi? Que tu sois l'objet de ton chef? Ou que tu soit simplement inutile à ton cher et tendre?" se moqua t elle avec un sourire sournois.

"Peut être le fait que nous soyons pareil?" se moqua la miko à son tour, provoquant aux deux filles de rire ensemble.

"Alors la nymphe furieuse et la dépeceuse se connaissent ?!" pensa Chloé "Tsubasa aurait donc travailler avec EUX?!"

"Alors ?" coupa Tomoko "pourquoi votre organisation commence à agir maintenant ?"

"Maintenant ?" souris la blonde "mais….nous agissons dans l'ombre depuis le début!" ria la fille "pourquoi pense tu que le star cristal retourna vers les 4 maîtres alors que vous aviez un fragment? Pourquoi l'Akatsuki vous ignore alors que vous les avez attaquer à plusieurs reprises? Qui à créé Uchiwa Chloé ? Et enfin pourquoi Naruto et Sasuke sont destinés à s'entretuer ?"

Chloé écarquilla ses yeux. Elle avait été créé ?! Etait-ce la raison de son chakra surpuissant ?!

Un regard empli de surprise, c'est la vision qu'offrait le visage de Tomoko, ce qui fit rire la blonde d'aventage.

"Vous avancez comme les pions sur notre échiquier hahaha! Konoha, Naruto et Sasuke, le monde Shinobi n'est qu'un petit jeu pour permettre à notre organisation d'arriver à nos fin!"

"Quel est l'objectif que Nejax à en tête Larxene!?" ordonna Tomoko en aggravant son regard une main prête à dégainer Tsubaki en cas de besoin.

"Je n'ai pas à te répondre, petit pantin hahaha!"

"Je dois filer au plus vite!" pensa Chloé.

"Ton petit Tsubasa ne changera rien! Ses petites tentatives sont inutile, Naruto et Sasuke sont destiné à s'entretuer de la même façon que Sakura est destiné à mourir de nos mains" expliqua Larxene, les mains sur ses hanches avec un sourire narquois. "Pendant que vous perdez votre temps avec des chimère comme le star cristal, notre objectif arrive à son terme."

"Quel rapport avec Sasuke et Naruto?"

"Nous avons besoin d'un être lumineux et d'un être empli de ténèbres. Pour ce faire nous n'hésiterons pas à nous associer à Akatsuki si besoin." puis son sourire s'agrandit "même si cela ne sera pas vraiment nécessaire."

"Vous semblez tellement sûr de vous." souris Tomoko.

"Bien évidemment" se moque Larxene "nous nous sommes assurer que même si nous sommes vaincu, l'un de nos pantins infiltré termine ce que nous avons commencé hahaha !" ria Larxene en disparaissant dans un voile de ténèbres "à la prochaine, Lin."

"Tsssst, autant retrouver sa trace!" grogna Tomoko en disparaissant dans un écran de fumée.

Chloé transpirait encore de terreur, cette fille…..Larxene, on pouvait entendre toute la cruauté, la malice, et l'amusement dans sa voix.

La nymphe furieuse était après tout très connu dans le monde Shinobi. Elle était souvent associé à l'assassin sublime. Toujours vêtu d'un manteau noir, ils faisaient partis d'une organisation aussi puissante que l'Akatsuki. Tsubasa faisaient d'ailleurs souvent appel à leur service. Ils n'utilisaient pas le ninjutsu mais une énergie appelée "magie".

"Je dois absolument prévenir Konoha et Naruto" pour pensa Chloé "s'ILS s'en mêle, notre seul chance est de faire appel à maître Aqua."


	28. Chapter 28

L'organisation S.

Ost~Kingdom Hearts : organisation 13.

Dans une pièce d'un blanc éclatant. Autour d'une plateforme sur laquelle était dessinée une croix (la même que sur la garde des poignards de Larxene) entouré par plusieurs siège situé autour de la plateforme trônant sur de très grand piliers. Larxene apparue au centre de cette plateforme devant un homme assis sur le siège le plus haut.

"..."

"Eh bien! Quel accueil !" se moqua Larxene en feignant d'être blessé par le silence de l'homme encapuchonné.

"...zzzzs….zzzs"

Lorsqu'elle entendit le ronflement de l'homme, une veine monstrueuse apparut sur son front.

Elle se mit à claquer des doigts, aussitôt, plusieurs éclair se sont abattu sur l'homme.

"Gwwwwwaaaaarg!"

"Ça t'apprendra!" se moqua la nymphe furieuse.

"Oh c'est toi Larxene?" questionna l'homme en se grattant l'arrière de la capuche "tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu était revenue." soupira t il provoquant à la blonde de grogner.

Puis son ton imbécile disparu d'un coup.

"Alors? Tu as ce que je t'ai demander ?"

"Ça ?" demande l'assassin en montrant la tête décapité au supérieur face à elle.

"Tu n'a pas eut de problèmes ?"

"Aucun! Ses gardes étaient faibles !" se moque Larxene avec un regard et un sourire mesquin. "Et comme tu l'avait prédit, Tomoko était là, et même si je ne l'ai pas vue, j'ai senti la présence de l'ange exterminateur."

L'homme encapuchonné se mit à se gratter le menton "donc, Tsubasa était au courant de nos actions et Naruto semble avoir les même idées que nous. Sans parler de l'Akatsuki et du jeune Uchiwa."

"Oui !" coupe Larxene "tout se passe comme tu nous l'avais dit. Ces andouilles ne savent pas qu'ils ne font que ce que nous attendons d'eux hahaha!" puis elle se mit à bouder aussitôt "mais pourquoi laisser la reine de glace et l'ange exterminateur en liberté ?"

"Tu as toujours été trop impatiente Larxene. Haku et Chloé nous reviendront quand l'heure sera venu. Même si Chloé venait à mourir, nous reprendront son coeur pour le remettre à son propriétaire légitime. Néanmoins Haku est indispensable."

"Et pour Sasuke?"

"Marluxia s'en occupe. Il a…...toujours su y faire pour attiser le doute dans le coeur des gens." rétorque Nejax. "Cependant je te connaît alors je te préviens de suite! Nous ne toucheront pas aux 4 maîtres ni à l'avatar! Ils tiendront Tsubasa occupé un long moment."

Un autre homme en costume noir apparut. Tout comme Nejax, son noir manteau mettait en avant ses muscles. Lorsqu'il enleva sa capuche, des cheveux mi-longs rose, tel une crinière lui donnant un air féminin allant de pair avec ses yeux bleux, se dégagèrent comme s'ils voulaient sortir depuis très très longtemps de cette capuche.

"Tiens tiens!" se moque Larxene en posant ses poings sur ses cuisses avec un regard espiègle "regardez qui est de retour. Marlux le travelot."

Marluxia se mit à rire de la remarque "venant d'un garçon manqué, cela me fait bien rire."

"Assez!" coupa Nejax en tapant violemment sur l'accoudoir de son siège, faisant cela, une aura ténébreuse émana de son corps, provoquant au deux membres de s'arrêter net "vous aurez tout le loisir de vous disputer après !"

Puis reprenant son calme, il s'adressa à Marluxia.

"Alors? Ta mission?"

Un sourire dangereux s'afficha sur l'homme à la rose chevelure "un succès. Uchiwa Sasuke se dirige vers nous."

"Bravo!" applaudit Larxene, moqueuse "grâce à toi, nous allons pouvoir faire de lui notre pantin parfait hahaha! Une fois que notre marionnette sera fini, personne ne rendra compte de la disparition du vrai Sasuke, et Tsubasa sera piéger !"

"Et le meilleur dans tout ça c'est que tu n'auras servie à rien." rétorque Marluxia avec un sourire chaleureux.

"Je vais te…"

"Larxou" coupa Nejax sur un ton mielleux "je te prierais de prendre sur toi."

Larxene regarda Marluxia d'un regard meurtrier "très bien oh mon seigneur !" grogna la blonde en serrant les poings.

A ce moment précis, une jeune fille d'environ 14 ans, les cheveux courts de couleur noir et les yeux bleu, habillée exactement comme Larxene fit son apparition dans la pièce.

"Vous m'avez demandé?" demanda t elle nerveusement en se frottant les mains et en détournant le regard.

"Ah Xion, n'aie pas peur, ce n'est pas la peine de me vouvoyer." rassure Nejax provoquant à Larxene de grogner à nouveau.

"Je...oui" dit elle en s'approchant du centre de la plateforme.

"Dis moi Xion, tout va bien?"

"Oui" dit elle hésitante.

"Tu pourrait parler normalement au moins!" grogna Larxene.

"Silence !" ordonna Nejax "tu as beau être ma bien aimée, je ne tolère aucunement le ton que tu emploie quand tu parle à Xion !"

"Tss!" grogna Larxene provoquant à Marluxia un petit sourire.

Puis il repris sa voix chaleureuse envers la fillette. "Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à m'en parler."

"Oui….."

"Nejax, tu es trop gentil avec elle! Il faut la réveiller un peu!" rouspète Larxene "laisse moi m'occuper de son entraînement !"

"Non, Marluxia va s'en occuper aujourd'hui."

"Très bien" répond Marluxia en saluant Nejax et en disparaissant avec Xion.

"J'ai une autre mission pour toi." rajoute Nejax.

"J'espère qu'elle sera mieux que la dernière !" exige la blonde en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Konoha héberge un ennemie commun au monde shinobi. Tu as un compte à régler avec lui je crois."

Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur le visage de la blonde "Danzo."

"Exactement. Il a besoin de se rappeler ce qu'est la peur. Prend Axel avec toi, une fois ceci fait, vous irez rendre une visite au Hokage, je veux un entretien avec elle. Nous allons prendre Akatsuki au dépourvu."

Dans un château en feu jonché de cadavres, lesquels avaient tous une carte grise enfoncée dans la tête. Un homme encapuchonné dans un manteau noir, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine se trouvait en compagnie d'un second homme encapuchonné dans un manteau noir tenant un livre semblable à une encyclopédie.

Tous deux se trouvaient devant une enfant au long cheveux noirs portant un kimono rose brodé de perle, laissant entendre qu'elle faisait partie des nobles possédant ce château.

"Eh bien princesse Kasumi" se moqua l'homme au livre en ouvrant celui-ci "il ne reste qu'à faire de vous une invocation."

"Nooooooo!"


	29. Chapter 29

Sombre plan.

Ost~memtrix-all you are.

A Konoha, la nuit tombé, dans l'un des bâtiments les plus grand du village, deux figures au noir manteau étaient en train de massacrer nombre de ninjas.

L'une était un garçon assez grand et fin. Les yeux de couleur vert et les cheveux de couleur rouge enflammée. Un signe particulier : deux petite larme sont dessinée sous ses yeux, coloriées de mauve. Il était armée de deux chakrams: ronds avec 8 pointes tout autour, les poignets étaient en forme de croix accroché à 4 petits cercles,reliant le tout.

L'autre était Larxene.

"Gwaaaaaaaarg!"

La blonde tenait l'un des ninjas de la racine par la nuque.

"Im….impossible…vous êtes…..morte des mains du quatrième….."

Axel se moqua du shinobi "la mort est très surfaite, et puis ce sont nos NOUS d'AVANT qui sont mort."

"On s'en fout!" coupa la blonde sur un ton dangereux "Nejax m'a donner un ordre!" puis elle resserra son étreinte "ou est Danzo?!"

Fin OST.

"Relena?!"

Les deux membres se sont tournés vers le son de la voix.

"Tiens donc!" se moqua Larxene en laissant tomber la ninja et se tournant vers nul autre que Jiraya "vous êtes encore en vie maître Jiraya?" se moqua la blonde en feignant la surprise au grand amusement d'Axel.

Le ninja légendaire regardait les deux membre de l'organisation dans la surprise "c'est impossible ! Minato t'avais pourtant éliminé !"

"Effectivement" confirme Larxene "mais un scientifique de génie avait compris le secret de l'immortalité. Tu le sait, ce génie avait également donner envie à Orochimaru de s'y intéresser également."

"Even!"

"Whaou!" se moqua le rouquin en applaudissant le sannin légendaire "c'est qu'il cogite vite le bougre!"

"Que faites vous ici?" exigea le vieux ninja "vous êtes dans le bâtiment de la racine!"

Les deux Simili se sont mis à rire, ce qui fit réagir Jiraya.

"Danzo"

"Ding dong!" se moqua Larxene "nous avons un participant hors pair ce soir!"

"Bouclez là ! Si vous vous attaquez à Danzo c'est que vous êtes de mèche avec Tsubasa!" interrompu Tsunade en apparaissant au côté de Jiraya.

"Perdu" soupira Larxene avec un visage ennuyée "décidément le légendaire pigeon porte parfaitement son surnom."

"Alors qui?! Qui est votre leader?!" exigea Tsunade.

"Le premier à avoir été condamné à mort pour utilisation d'une énergie étrangère au chakra." explique Larxene avec un sourire amusé "celui qui, selon vous, m'avait détourner du chemin d'un shinobi."

"Tu mens!" coupa Jiraya "Minato, Tsubasa et moi-même l'avons tué il y a 20 ans!"

"Exactement la même année que moi. Et pourtant je suis là devant vous." explique la blonde avec un sourire satisfait en posant sa main droite sur sa poitrine. "Et puis, si même Orochimaru avait évité de se frotter à lui, c'est qu'il y avait une raison."

"Que veux tu dire?" questionna Tsunade.

"Ça" dit Larxene en sortant une lettre de sa manche en la lançant au 5ème Hokage tel une carte de poker "vous en discuterez tous les deux. Sur ce, nous avons rempli notre mission. Au revoir." salua la blonde à l'homme tremblant dans l'ombre des deux ninja légendaire.

Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu et Jugo sont entrés dans une salle blanche, dans laquelle un homme au noir manteau encapuchonné les attendaient. On pouvait noter qu'il était légèrement courbé vers l'avant, un problème de dos sans doutes.

"Alors Marluxia à réussi à vous faire venir ici? Je l'ai sous estimé je vois."

"La ferme" répond froidement Sasuke "je suis venu car ton ami m'a affirmer que celui qui à annihiler le clan Uchiwa est ici!"

"Celui?" se moque le mystérieux monsieur "LES traître seront bientôt à ta porter une fois que tu aura réussi les épreuves de notre château."

"Arrêter vos conneries! Sasuke n'a pas besoin d'épreuves !" coupa Karin.

Sasuke regarda l'homme désormais silencieux.

"La ferme Karin."

Puis il activa ses légendaire pupilles.

"Ah, le légendaire Sharingan. Quel est leurs pouvoir?"

"Comment ça ?" exigea le jeune Uchiwa.

"Ce gamin d'Orochimaru n'a pas été capable de le trouver?"

"Quel pouvoir peut avoir un Sharingan?" questionne Sasuke sur un ton froid.

"Encore cette manie des Uchiwa hein?" se moque l'homme en noir "Itachi et Chloé ont la même attitude quand ont les agaces. Normale après tout, ils sont identique….à quelques détails près."

"Chloé ?! Vous la connaissez?! Vous l'avez vu?! Pourquoi elle serait identique à Itachi ?!"

Sasuke s'énerva devant l'incompréhension de ses compagnons, notamment de Karin.

"C'est qui cette Chloé ?!" s'énerva intérieurement la rouquine "quel liens a t elle avec mon Sasuke?!"

"J'aimerais pouvoir tout te dire, mais tu devras réussir quelques épreuves pour retrouver la mémoire que Chloé à effacer à plusieurs reprises par le passé. Aaaah, une soeur si dévoué, bien qu'elle le soit plus envers Naruto. Après tout, elle est avec lui." se moque le Simili causant à Sasuke de grogner de rage. "Néanmoins je vais t'expliquer les différents pouvoir d'un Sharingan. Il y a, comme ceux d'Itachi, ceux qui alternent la réalité, pour faire simple : une hypnose absolu. Ceux de Chloé qui affecte les souvenirs des gens, et enfin celui de Kakashi qui manipule aussi bien les dimensions que le ninjutsu spatio-temporel."

"Je veux en savoir plus!" a menacer Sasuke en dégainant son sabre.

L'homme au noir manteau à alors lancer une carte bleu sur lequel le village de Konoha était dessinée.

"C'est une carte de souvenirs. Plus tu réussira d'épreuves, plus tu récoltera les souvenirs sur l'histoire de Konoha, ainsi que ce qui s'est véritablement passé cette nuit là. Et quelqu'un t'attends dans la dernière salle." dit l'homme en disparaissant.

Dans un petit village à l'orée d'une magnifique forêt, lequel avait un gigantesque manoir en son centre, Chloé et Shinnosuke sont apparus devant de jeunes villageoises.

"Chloé-sama!" se sont écrié les jeunes femmes en se précipitant sur elle "vous êtes de retour!"

Regardant le spectacle, Shinnosuke râlait dans sa barbe. "Et crotte! Y'en a toujours que pour elle!" "Chloé-sama, le seigneur Naruto vous attend, vous lui avez terriblement manquer." "Naruto?" s'étonna la kunoichi "mais je ne suis parti qu'hier!"

"Il semble perdu dans son travail quand vous êtes absente. Il a même refusé de manger."

"Celui-là alors!" soupira Chloé avec un petit sourire "quel bébé je vous jure." puis elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

"Elle qui affichait un visage préoccupé tout le trajet. Il suffit qu'on lui parle de Kitsune-sama pour qu'elle sourie à nouveau. Qui est vraiment le bébé ?"

Dans le bureau de Naruto, le blondinet et Tadsashi discutaient un sujet un tantinet…...problématique.

"Non c'est non!"

"Naruto arrête de faire l'enfant! Signe ces fichus documents!"

"Hors de question! Je ne ferais rien du tout tant qu'elle ne sera pas revenue!"

Derrière la porte, Chloé écoutait la dispute un léger sourire au lèvres.

"Ah la la, quel enfant celui-là, que ferait il sans moi?"

Dans la salle du conseil, une figure se tenait au centre de la plateforme. Tout comme ses confrères elle portait un manteau noir avec une capuche cachant son visage. Elle avait la même taille et les même courbes que Larxene.

"Caluxia, j'ai une mission à te confier." commanda Nejax, confortablement installé sur son siège. "Je veux que tu élimine les hommes de Chloé. Une fois que le désespoir se sera emparé de son coeur, elle cherchera à se venger de nous. Elle sera alors une cible facile, et nous lui reprendrons le coeur que nous lui avions greffée."

"Mais seigneur Nejax….."

"Je ne pense pas qu'il t'ai donné la permission de répondre!" coupa une voix.

Un éclair s'abattit sur la femme encapuchonné.

"Gyaaaaaah!" hurla t elle dans une douleur extrême.

Larxene apparut dans la pièce.

"Je ne tolérerait aucun manque de respect envers notre leader, c'est bien compris?!" menaça la blonde avec un ton mortel. "Tu connais ta missions maintenant. Allez dégage!"


	30. Chapter 30

Les deux amis.

Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu et Jugo sont entrés dans une pièce ressemblant trait pour trait à la salle de la seconde épreuve de l'examen de sélection des Chunins.

Au milieux de la pièce, Larxene attendait, un sourire au visage et le poing gauche sur sa cuisse.

"Qui est tu?!" exigea Suigetsu en pointant son immense épée ressemblant à un hachoir géant.

"Quel caractère" se moque la blonde "je m'appelle Larxene. Alors? Comment se passe votre visite dans le château? Vous vous amusez ?"

"C'est passable" répond Sasuke sur un ton froid "malheureusement j'ai mieux à faire."

Imitant une fille au coeur blessé Larxene mit sa main droite sur sa poitrine et le dos de sa main gauche sur son front "je n'arrive pas à y croire! Tu n'es qu'un sans coeur!"

"Mais c'est qu'elle se moque de nous en plus!" râle Karin, une veine monstrueuse sur le visage.

"Tu mérite une leçon."

"Méfiez vous!" avertit un Jugo aussi calme que possible "mon sang réagi à sa simple présence. Il m'avertit d'un danger extrême."

Larxene sortie alors une petite clochette de sa poche. A la surprise du Uchiwa. "Et si je détruisait cette babiole?" "Comment as tu eu ça ?!" exigea Sasuke, provoquant à Larxene de sourire davantage. "C'est une bonne question. Devrais je y répondre?" "Grrrrr, c'est qu'elle est énervante celle là !" se plaint Suigetsu. "Cette clochette appartient à Kakashi ou à Chloé ?!"

"Pourquoi veux-tu savoir?" provoque la Simili "tu as quitté Konoha pour acquérir plus de puissance non? Alors pourquoi s'inquiéter de qui nous avons éliminé pour cette clochette ?"

Sasuke serra les poings et grinça des dents au commentaires de Larxene.

"Vous allez le regretter!"

Ni une ni deux il disparu et réapparu derrière Larxene, son épée à la mains.

"Bien essayer morveux."

Une deuxième Larxene est apparut derrière Sasuke et lui asséna un coup de pied qui l'envoya s'écraser devant son équipe.

"Pauvre petit pantin hahaha! Tu pensais vraiment vraiment pouvoir me toucher?"

"C'est impossible !" pleura Karin "elle a créé un clone sans effectuer de mudras!"

"Bande de sombres imbéciles!" se sont moquer les deux Larxene "ce n'est pas un clone! C'est un projection de moi même que je crée grâce à ma vitesse!"

"Vous mentez!" hurla la rouquine "une seule personne en était capable et elle est morte!"

"Bla bla bla!" se moque la Simili "tout ce que j'entends ce sont des ramassis de conneries." se moque à nouveau Larxene en jouant avec sa main "au moins Sakura avait plus de cervelle."

"Je ne t'aime pas!" râla Karin en la désignant du doigt.

"C'est vrai que ta vie m'intéresse vachement." se moque la nymphe furieuse.

Dans le sanctuaire des 4 maître, Xiao-Mei méditait tranquillement quand la porte au fond du jardin claqua violemment laissant apparaître une Sakura angoisser.

"Pui-ze t'aida?" demanda la moine les yeux fermer.

L'ancienne Kunoichi soupira de frustration.

"Sauf votre respect maître Mei, vous n'êtes pas toujours de bon conseil."

"Ah bon?" un sourire apparut sur le visage du maître du vent "pourqoé?"

"Vous….enfin…...j'ai du mal….avec les autres…...éléments et…...vous savez….enfin votre façon de parler….." hésite Sakura en cherchant les bons mots.

Xiao-Mei ouvra ses yeux et se redressa.

Ost~ les couleurs du vent par Xiao-Mei.

"Tu crois que je suis inculte et sauvage, tu es le nouvel avatar, je te croyais plus sage. Pourquoi juger ainsi? Tu n'es plus une kunoichi, et qu'as tu plus que moi pour tout savoir? Tout savoiiiir."

Puis elle se mit à marcher vers la sortie du temple suivie par une Sakura intrigué.

"Crois-tu être la meilleure de tous l'univers, en posant simplement ton pied à terre? Moi je connais par coeur toute la création, par mon âme, par ma douleur, par le son."

Elle écarta ses bras provoquant un courant d'air frais ébouriffant les cheveux de Sakura.

"Crois-tu pouvoir imposer tes choix partout? Crois-tu vraiment avoir raison sur tout? Et si tu écoutait tous ces sons bien mystérieux, tu découvrirait un monde merveilleux. As-tu entendu les hommes pleurer en mâle d'amour? Vois-tu toutes les beauté du firmament ? Et sais tu reconnaître le dragon à son vol? Peux-tu admirer toute la beauté du vent? Peux-tu ressentir toute la douceur du vent ?"

La moine et Sakura couraient entre les arbres de la forêt devant le temple.

"Découvre la liberté qu'offre les forêts, déguste les fruits gorgés de soleil. Et envole toi dans un nuage de merveilles, la vie est le plus précieux de nos bien."

Prenant la main de la jeune fille, Xiao-Mei sauta du haut d'une cascade afin de plonger dans l'eau.

"Les flammes et la rivière sont aussi nos frères, la terre et les esprits sont nos amis. Nous faisons tous partie d'une grande famille. Nous appartenons tous le monde à ce grand tour."

Puis elle se retrouvèrent devant un grand arbre.

"Et ou les chêne font leur vie, si tu coupe l'écorce tu brisera cette vie. Si tu ne peux pas ressentir la compassion d'autrui, si tu refuse de croire qu'on se ressemble, et qu'on arrivera un jour à vivre tous ensemble. Jamais tu ne verra les couleurs du vent, même ta maîtrise de la terre ne te laissera que poussière, si tu ne peux sentir toute la valeur…..du…...veeent."

Fin ost.

Sakura fixa son aînée dans le choc absolue…..elle n'avait fait aucune faute bon sang!

"Si n'saccepter pas toute la zéquation des zéléments, tu n'sarripera à drien gru toul." dit elle en retournant au sanctuaire laissant une Sakura dans ses pensées. "Parfois, pour n'apprendre tu dois zoublier."

Dans la salle de réunion de l'organisation S une figure très singulière est apparus devant

Nejax.

"Tsubasa" salua poliment Nejax "ravi de te revoir mon ami."

"Jean…..non…...Nejax, c'est réciproque" salua Tsubasa en souriant au Simili "tu à l'air en forme."

"Toi aussi mon ami. Alors? Que penses-tu de la déco ?" demanda Nejax en montrant la salle blanche de sa main droite.

"Pas trop mal."

"Que puis-je faire pour toi?"

Tsubasa hésita un moment avant de parler.

"J'aimerais que tu reste en dehors de mes plans. Le projet S se porte à merveilles alors ne t'en mêle pas."

"Je regrette mais c'est un non. Crois-tu vraiment que je laisserais un vulgaire jouet tuer l'ami qui à arracher mon coeur de ma poitrine alors que celui que j'admirais me poignardait avec un kunai?"

"Nous n'avions pas le choix!" pleura Tsubasa "Konoha voulait ta mort!"

"Alors tu as choisit de trahir l'ami qui t'a transmit la technique de résurrection cardiaque. Un choix courageux, peut-être Jean t'aurais t il pardonner. Mais Nejax en est incapable, je ne laisserais pas ton projet arriver à son terme." puis une aura obscur émana de Nejax "la prochaine fois que nous reverrons sera le jour de notre combat à mort. Maintenant adieux mon ami."

Tsubasa serra le poing de frustration avant de soupirer de défaite "soit, nous nous reverrons bientôt mon vieil ami" pleura Tsubasa avec un sourire amer en dispaissant.

Dans une forêt proche du village de Kitsune no Kuni, une figure encapuchonné dans un noir manteau, un katana tâché de sang dans chaque main se trouvait devant le corps sans vie de Setsuna Hoshizuki.

"Pardonne moi" pleura la figure "mais maître Nejax me l'a demander…..je te promet que tu ne seras pas seule très longtemps."

Une figure apparu alors devant Lucaxia.

"Vous?!"

Naruto et Chloé se trouvaient devant la Simili.

"Tu n'es pas Larxene" déduis Chloé "tu es beaucoup trop gentille" Le cadavre de Setsuna disparu dans un écran de fumée.

"Un clone" commença Naruto "un espion de chez vous m'avait prévenu sur vos actions. Bon travail Lucia."

La Simili se prosterna devant Naruto.

"Kitsune-sama, Chloé-dono" c'est un plaisir de vous revoir." "Bienvenue Lucia" sourièrent conjointement Naruto et Chloé.

Une main sortit alors de la poitrine de Lucia en arrachant son coeur battant sous le regard horrifié de Naruto et Sakura.

"Je savais que Vexen avait raté son coup. Au moins nous pouvons récrée une réplique parfaite avec son coeur."

Marluxia est apparu devant les deux ninjas.

"L'assassin sublime!" trembla Chloé "c'est donc toi qui tire les ficelles ?!"

Un sourire amusé apparut sur le visage du Simili "l'ange exterminateur et le réceptacle de Kyubi. J'aimerais beaucoup perdre mon temps avec vous mais je dois me hâter ou le coeur risque de lâcher, néanmoins, votre adversaire est déjà là." dit il en montrant un homme encapuchonné dans un manteau noir alors qu'il disparaissait dans un voile sombre.

Derrière les deux se tenait un simili flottant en l'air, deux lances aux mains et quatre autres flottants autour de l'homme en question.

"J'ai hâte de voir si vous êtes dignes de l'intérêt de notre chef!" grogna l'homme en se précipitant vers les deux shinobis.

"Haaaaaaaaa!"

Suigetsu et Sasuke ont frapper Larxene avec leur lames, que la blonde évita en sautant en arrière.

Jugo est alors apparus derrière elle. Affichant un sourire elle laissa tomber deux poignards qui sont aller se planter dans les pieds de Jugo.

"Gwaaaaaaaaa!"

Une fois enfoncer dans les pieds, les poignards ont servis de paratonnerre, attirant un puissant sort de foudre lancer par la Simili.

"Gwaaaaaaaa!"

Jugo tomba au sol pratiquement paralysé.

"Eh bien, je suis vraiment déçu" soupira Larxene de déception "même la petite Xion est plus forte que vous 4 réunis, et pourtant, mon dieu qu'elle est inutile."

"Impensable !" pensa Karin dans la terreur "on n'arrive pas à la toucher alors qu'elle ne fait que jouer sur le champ de bataille"

"Alors Sa-su-ke" chantonna Larxene avec un ton moqueur en s'amusant avec son index comme si c'était une baguette magique "c'est avec ce niveau aussi faible que tu comptes vaincre Itachi? La blague! Tu ne pourrais même pas vaincre Naruto ni même Sakura, et encore moins Kakashi, Chloé et Itachi sont hors de ta porté."

"Comment ça Chloé et Itachi?!" exigea Sasuke.

"Oh allez, même toi tu ne peux pas être aussi stupide" se moqua Larxene "tu ne t'est jamais demander pourquoi elle aussi avait survécu? Pour moi la réponse paraît évidente" dit elle en riant.

Un violent mal de tête se saisit de Sasuke.

"Gwaaaa!" hurla t il en se tenant la tête entre ses mains.

"Sasuke!" s'écria Karin.

Une image d'une petite fille le visage ensanglantée et le regard dénué de sentiment, âgé d'environ 4 ans était à côté d'Itachi et d'un autre homme masqué. Les trois personnes avaient le Sharingan activé, tous avaient les trois tomoes.

"Non!" pleura Sasuke suant dans le choc.

"La mémoire t'est revenu je vois" se moqua Larxene, encore "eh oui! Ta Chloé adoré à participer à l'extermination de son propre clan! Et ce pour la bonne raison que nous l'avons créé pour ça !"

Sous le choc, Sasuke tomba à genoux sur le sol.

"Alors?!" ria Larxene "comment se sent on quand le désespoir s'empare de nous?! Comment se sent on quand la fille qu'on aime devient notre ennemis juré ! Hahahaha!"


End file.
